Sarah's Hardest Quest
by Hellen
Summary: S/J romance, sequel. Sarah seeks the help of faeries and a wizard and and old friend and a new one to help get Jareth away from his troublesome fiancee!! What will happen?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One  
  
Sarah continued her life as if she had never lived that day in Labyrinth ten years ago. She was 26 now and she had lived most of her life not as that shy girl whom entered the Labyrinth but as the woman she came to be after that experience. She became popular in school, she dated the most popular guys in school, she became one of the A crowd as some would call it. She graduated with honors and even was one of the best performing artists in school.   
  
She continued on to college seeking a career in liberal arts. She took private acting lessons after school. She came out in all the plays of her city and even went on the road with a play one summer. She now found herself living her dream in New York getting very important roles in theater shows now. Moving her way up to become a star. She was very pleased with her life now.  
  
Even her life with her family was great. She had a great relationship with her father and her stepmother. Her brother was the apple of her eye even though she hardly got to see them. But Toby spends his vacations with his big sister in the city. Her mother finally apologized for her behaving so irresponsibly with her when she was younger. They even have lunch once a week now.  
  
  
Yes Sarah Williams was a very fortunate person with her career and her family. She finally started to feel like she was accomplishing all she ever wanted to do. But yet in the night when she was alone in her expensive apartment with all her antique furniture she sometimes felt all alone.  
  
  
*What could it be * she thinks to herself as she thought to herself. "Why can't I just feel happy the way things are?"  
  
Touching her head moving side to side. "I need a vacation "she says out loud to herself. "I probably just miss my family and friends. She says to herself as she looks at herself in front of her vanity.  
  
"All I need is a couple of days at home with my dad and Toby and my mom." She could call her stepmother mom now and had no problem with it at all.  
"Yeah I will have to call my agent and ask her to lie for me, I will do it in the morning.   
  
She gets up and lays down on her bed.   
  
In her dreams Sarah is at the Labyrinth at the ballroom scene when she is dancing with Jareth. She feels soo confused but yet happy like she never does when she is awake. Jareth holds her tight and he kisses her softly and gently.  
"Oh Sarah , why did you leave me? Don't you know how much I love you and always will."  
Sarah sighs and kisses him back.   
  
She wakes up in a sweat and is breathing deep breaths. "I haven't dreamt with him in soo long I had almost forgotten him!"   
  
Sarah remembers that faithful day and she jumps out of bed and runs to her closet to grab a box. She opens it and pulls out the clothes she was wearing that day, the book of the Labyrinth story, Toby's red and white pajamas and some look-a-like toys of all her friends in the Underground. She sighs as she remembers it all.   
  
  
"I had almost forgotten all of you. That was the best day of my life. Scary but that day I became the woman I am today, determined to accomplish whatever I can dream of. "She says to herself talking out loud.  
  
"Jareth why have you not come looking for me? Did you really love me or was it all just a trick?"  
  
All of a sudden a crystal appears in front of her with a message inside. She drops the box with all her belongings and grabs the crystal. It pops like a bubble and a letter dated two years after their encounter in the Labyrinth. 


	2. chapter two

Chapter Two   
  
  
Dear Sarah,  
  
  
When you read this letter you will have called out for me. I placed a spell on this letter to appear to you whenever you called out for me to find you. Whenever that may be in your life. I want you to know that all I did I did for love. I would not have hurt your brother. I was just using him to make you come to me. I loved you since the day I first saw you.  
  
I was shaped like an owl and I saw you acting out a play in a park. You looked soo lovely I knew that I had to have you for me. I tried too hard I believe and I scared you away. I know that I seemed aggressive but it all has its explanation believe me. All that you saw was just a plan that I had to make your experience more fantastical. My kingdom is not soo chaotic, mystical yes but not chaotic.   
  
Sarah I hope that when you read this letter it won't be too late.  
For you see under my father's will I was supposed to marry by my 300th birthday if I were to keep my kingdom. If I didn't marry then my kingdom would go to the King of Trolls.  
  
He has been wanting to take my position ever since I could remember and well I don't want to disappoint my father's last will and that was for me to find someone and settle down and make him heirs of his name. He probably felt that I was too irresponsible when he made his will and he was right. I was, but when I saw you I was sure you were the one I were to marry but when you turned me down and left I was left to make a decision I did not want to make. I would have to find someone else to marry.  
  
When we met I was 290 yrs old leaving only 10 yrs for my 300th birthday meaning I had to get married soon. I hope that you loved me and one day realize it so that it won't be too late.  
I hope you are not too late Sarah.  
  
  
Love Jareth the Goblin King  
  
Sarah could not believe what she read and she began to cry. "I, I did love him but I thought it was all a trick. Oh how I did love you, fool didn't you realize it?" She cried out loud.  
  
"Oh it's been 10 yrs. He is probably already married! What should I do? I love him. I know this now. That is why even though all is good in my life I feel something is missing. I need you Jareth, yes, it makes perfect sense. That is why I could never fall in love with any of those other men I went out with. I never loved any of those men. Never!!" She cried threw herself on her bed and wept herself to sleep. 


	3. chapter three

Chapter Three  
  
  
Sarah woke up the next day barely remembering what happened the night before.  
"Was it a dream or was it real?" She asks herself then she looks on the floor and there was the letter her true love wrote to her next to her bed. "It was real, oh my God what should I do? I need to find him. I need to get to the Underground! I, I wish the Goblin King would come and take me away!" She said with all her might. She was closing her eyes as she said those magical words and she opened them. "Wait, nothing is happening? Why? "  
Her world was tumbling down all around her. She wept, "Why is this not working?" She slams her fist against her bed. She tries again but nothing.   
"What should I do? I need to find Jareth and I need to get to the Underground."  
  
She gets up and begins to get ready. She calls her agent and tells her she has a family emergency. After she hangs up with her she says, "I guess my vacation came earlier than I thought." She decided to go to her family's house where she first met him.  
  
"Maybe if I go there and wish myself away he will hear me or maybe I will be able to see one of my friends thru the mirror in my old room."  
  
She grabs clothes and personal things she needs. She packs all her old stuff back in the box and she decides to take it all with her.  
  
"Maybe these can come in handy. What else should I take? "She scans the room and then she decides to take the letter too just in case. "I still don't understand why he won't come for me!"  
  
She is crying desperately and she wipes her tears and tells herself.  
  
"Calm down girl, calm down, stay focused maybe he isn't married yet, maybe there is still a chance. I hope I am not too late!"  
  
She grabs all her things and she searches for her passport since she decided to go by plane cause it will be faster that way. After all that's what credit cards were for. She gets ready to go and closes the door behind her and locks the door.  
  
"I hope I am not too late and I hope my plan works. I mean it's been soo long since I last talked to one of my friends from the Labyrinth." She wipes off a tear running down her cheek and leaves. 


	4. chapter four

Chapter Four  
  
  
  
Sarah sat in the plane looking out the window and listening to music. As if it was all destiny she heard the song 'Have You Ever' by Brandy started to play. Hot tears started to fall down her face and she couldn't' help but cry not caring if anyone saw or heard her.   
*I hope I am not too late Jareth and if I am at least I will still have seen you for one last time*. She thought to herself.  
  
Later that day.....................................  
  
"Honey look I think it's Sarah" said Sarah's stepmother to Sarah's father.  
He looked out the window and he could see a cab drive up to their driveway and there she was getting out of the car. "It, it is her why this is a surprise. Toby get down here it's your sister!" He yelled out to the upstairs part of the house.   
Toby ran down stairs quickly almost falling down the stairs. "Did I hear you say it was Sarah?"  
"Yeah son it is her come on." They opened the door and yelps began to be heard everywhere. "Sarah why this is a pleasant surprise on your part. What is the occasion? Her father asked in amazement.   
"Why dad I just missed you guys and I thought I'd come and see you that's all. I have been meaning to come earlier but with my career sky rocketing well it was kinda hard to get away." She said trying to keep her face as happy as she could. She really meant what she was saying but she kinda felt like she was lying to her family.  
"Well it's good that you came dear come in ,come in." said her stepmom.  
Sarah entered the house she knew all to well. The familiar furniture, the smell of food and potpourri mixed together lingering in the air. Fresh flowers in the crystal vases that were placed carefully all around the perfectly decorated home.   
"Ahh it's good to be home dad and mom." She hugged them.   
"Hmm I'm beginning to think someone is sick or something" said her dad.  
They all laughed knowing that he was talking about Sarah.   
"Come on dad I just missed you all that's all."  
"Me too right Sarah?" asked a curious 10 yr old boy.  
"Of course squirt you too especially you!" She said with tears in her eyes. "Come here let me hug you, " she said with open arms and Toby ran to her and hugged her tight.   
"Soo much love in this room. "Her dad said with a giggle and everyone else laughed along with him."Oh dad you always have to be the funny one! "She said giving him a soft shove in the arm. "Hey Miss big Broadway actress stop trying to shove me around!" He said with a huge smile on his face.  
"Ok you two. Come on let's go eat dinner. It seems like you came at a good time dear. Right on time to eat!"  
They talked a little about everything at dinner. Before Sarah would have her dinner upstairs but after her trip to. The Labyrinth she had become more aware of other's people's feelings and advice, especially those of her family. She realized that her stepmother was only trying to help her She also realized why her father remarried. After all it was her mother who chose to leave the marriage not her dad. He deserved to find someone who would make him happy even if that someone was not her mother. Soo her stepmom wasn't the glitziest of people but maybe that is what her dad needed. She enjoyed to see how they were a happy couple. When Sarah changed all the things around the house changed too. All was good.  
After dinner Sarah helped to clean up. "Umm is my room still the same as I left it? "  
"Of course it is dear, you know that we leave it the same for whenever you want to come and visit. Toby wanted to stay in that room only cause it reminds him of you but your father wouldn't have it. He said that it was your room even if you lived somewhere else now. That no one was to touch it. Only I do of course to clean up you know don't want it to be all dusty for whenever you visit."  
"Thanks mom I really appreciate all you and my father have done for me. I , I have never told you this but I am sorry for all the trouble I was before. "  
"Don't worry about that dear, it's all gone and forgotten. And if you don't mind me saying Sarah I know that not all of it was your fault. I know that I was too hard on you sometimes but you've got to understand I was new to being a mom to a teenager. I guess it takes some sort of knowledge to which I had none. I am sorry too dear."  
Sarah eyes all weld up with tears and they both hugged each other with wet hands.  
"Ha ha I guess I wet your shirt." Sarah said while she wiped the tears off. "Don't worry about it .Um I guess I can finish up in here now. Go and rest sweety I'm sure that you must be tired. But I am glad that we had this talk Sarah. It's good to have you home. Oh and don't forget there are clean sheets and towel in the hallway closet ok!"  
Sarah smiled as she walked away and she excused herself from her father and brother in the living room and walks upstairs. "Good night everyone" she says outloud.  
  
  
She entered her room. A slight chill ran up her spine. She closes the door behind her. She places her luggage on the bed and she opens her box to place all the look-a-like toys of her friends where they belonged. She decided to go take a shower and fix herself up so that when she tried to wish herself away she would atleast look good. After all it's been 10 years since she last seen Jareth the Goblin King.  
  
  
She did all that she was set out to do. She put on a white cotton summer dress and placed flowers on her head. * Maybe this will touch his heart* she thought to herself * If I look like when he first saw me*. She placed the old clothes on her bed. Toby's old red and white pajamas spread on the bed. She placed all things that reminded her of The Labyrinth around her so as to circle her. She faced the mirror and closed her eyes.  
  
"I wish, I wish that the Goblin King would come and take me away right now!" She said.  
  
When all of a sudden in a flash of light and a gust of wind the window opened. Sarah opened up her eyes thinking it was Jareth when in came Hoggle. "Hoggle what are you doing here?" "Sarah it's about time you called out to be wished away into the Labyrinth! We don't have a lot of time hurry , hurry!" He said as he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into a port hole into The Labyrinth. 


	5. chapter five

Chapter Five  
  
Sarah couldn't believe her eyes. She rubs her eyes and when she sees she is in the same spot were Jareth took her 10 yrs before infront of the outer gates of the Labyrinth.  
  
"Hoggle what stop let me talk to you it's been soo long." Hoggle stops from pulling on her arm and he turns around. "Sarah me friend dontcha know that we only have three days to getcha to stop tha wedding."   
  
"Wait wait stop there you mean Jareth hasn't gotten married yet?"  
  
"No but Jareth will get married in three days we haven't got much time."  
  
  
Sarah can't believe what is going on and she says, "Three days who is he supposed to marry?"  
  
"Why Princess Kalamina she is the daughter of that mean ol King of the Trolls, Sinister."  
  
  
"The Princess but isn't he trying to take over his kingdom?"   
  
  
"See that is the strange thing Jareth was determined to fight for his kingdom. He said he was gonna fight to the death if that was what Sinister wanted. But a week later Jareth announces to his kingdom he was gonna marry that Kalamina. Me thinks she placed some spell on Jareth."  
  
"Why do you say that?"   
  
"Well Sarah duntcha think it is strange he wanted to marry her after he announced war against her father?"   
"Yeah that does sound pretty strange to me Hoggle but is she pretty maybe it could be that."  
  
  
"Hmm me friend she is kinda pretty , but not as pretty as you. See I think that Jareth never loved anyone else but you Sarah. It is said by his goblins servants that he always carried a tiny crystal pendant in his pocket to see what you were doin. My ah friend ( clears his throat) Lorali says that she always sees him looking into a little crystal n she could see a girl with brown hair n white skin in it. He gets sad everyday he looks into it. Lorali says that he won't allow anyone to touch it. Cause it is his private matters."  
  
  
"Hmm Hoggle he wrote me a letter it said that he loved me and I believe it too. He said that he did all that he did for love is that true Hoggle?"  
  
  
"Sarah uh yup it's all true we all knew what he was gonna do for you n we all help. See Sarah we all wanted to see Jareth get married since we knew about his father's will. Everyone knows about it Sarah. Yeah Jareth was mean to us before that but since he met ya he has changed a lot. He fixed all chaos in da Labyrinth. He became nicer and he even told us all that he was gonna need our help to fight the Troll King for da land.  
  
"He asked you all to help him? Wow he has changed he is the man I remember in my dreams. It had been soo long since I had dreamt with him or any of you. I am sorry Hoggle for being such a bad friend and not getting in contact with any of you. I guess I was too occupied with my life. I am soo glad to be here. Here let me hug you Hoggle I missed my bestfriend."  
  
Sarah cried and Hoggle hugged her back and he said,"Sarah ya know that you are me bestfriend duntcha know we all luv yah and we always will. We will keep talking Sarah but we gotta go we don't have much time come let's go we are going to Lorali's house.  
Let's go it's this way."  
  
Sarah wipes the tears off her face and gets up to follow Hoggle into the gates of the Labyrinth. She remembered how she met him there for the first time and she smiles as she starts to see all the familiar settings of the Labyrinth. There it was ahead of her. The place where the man she loved was and were she came out a woman. How many times she had dreamt about this place and how many time she thought that maybe all that day was. A dream. But here she was again about to start a new quest ,a quest that required even more strength from her than last time. She was ready this time. She had a cause that was true love. Jareth the Goblin King her one and only true love she knew that now and nothing was going to get in her way not even Princess Kalamina. She was determined she was ready! 


	6. chapter six

Chapter Six  
  
  
Sarah knew in her heart that this was going to be the hardest quest she ever was going to have to conquer. Jareth was somewhere getting ready to be married to a woman he didn't love atleast not as much as he loves Sarah and now Sarah knew that. Hoggle pulled on Sarah arm going into the Labyrinth but this time the obstacles Sarah had to face weren't of twist and turns or unknown passages or strange beings she had to outwit. No this time her quest was for love. To conquer the love of the man who loved her and that she barely realized she loved back.  
  
Sarah only looked straight recognizing a place here and there. Hoggle knew the way around so it wasn't that hard to walk thru the Labyrinth this time. But if the obstacles seemed easy now maybe later they wouldn't.   
Sarah could only think of Jareth and how all this time she had the freedom to have come and look for him but never did until now.  
  
  
"Hoggle, let me ask you something? Has Jareth asked for me?" She asked him with a concerned look on her face.  
  
"Sarah me friend ya knows that Jareth loves yah with all his heart but word around the Labyrinth is that since ya haven't called out for him in soo long he gave up on hope that you would return. He just busied himself with da preparations of war and never said nothin of marriage to anyone and finally a week ago he announced his engagement to Princess Kalamina. "  
  
"Hoggle I think something weird is going on with this rushed marriage. It is pretty strange that the daughter of the King who wants to take over his kingdom is marrying him but after 10 yrs why didn't he just marry someone else instead of preparing for war?"  
  
"Oh Sarah me thinks it's cause he loves ya too much to marry someone else even if it meant his kingdom. He would rather go to war instead of marrying someone else. Besides if he loved me soo much why didn't he just go find me on Earth. It only makes sense." Sarah said now letting go of Hoggle's grip and stopping placing her hands on her hips.  
  
  
  
"That is cause Jareth isn't supposed to go to Earth looking for girls like he did with ya he's supposed to let'em come to him. He always escaped to see ya n he looked at ya thru da crystals. That is how he found ya he was looking at girls who would most likely wish their brothers away n he saw ya Sarah in da crystal with your dog and a dress like the one's ya got on.  
Duntcha see he loved yah's too much Sarah. But Lorali said she heard him once swear out loud to never looks for ya again. She says he saw ya with a boy and he slammed his fist on da thrown and looked in da mirror and said it out loud! Lorali says he was sad. He was soo sad he locked himself up for weeks and didn't wanna eat nothing n she swears that she heard him cry.  
  
Ever since then he never went lookin for ya's again. Not even likes an owl like he used to do. "  
"An owl? I remember I always used to see a white owl and I always wondered but I told myself it was just my imagination. It has been a while since I last seen that owl. Ever since..." Sarah winced at the idea and remembered which day it was that Jareth probably saw her with a boy.   
  
That was the only day Sarah allowed herself to do more than she wanted to. She thought that maybe that would help her forget the man in her dreams. It only happened once with a boy from college but that was like five years ago.  
  
"Oh no!! Hoggle he, he saw me when I, I " Sarah began to cry and she nodded her head. She fell down to her knees and began to cry like a baby. Hoggle was shocked and just hugged her.  
  
  
"Look me friend whatever it was I am sure that true love can conquer all. Jareth will forgive ya. Now come we's gotta move before it gets darker and we gotta gets to Lorali's house to see what to do for tomorrow. Jareth is having an engagement party and it's a costume party so me thinks ya can go disguised to find Jareth n talks to him. Lorali and I will go with ya to helps ya.   
Sir Dydimus and Ambrocious were assigned to guard the bog again so they can't help and Ludo is in charge of inviting the rest of his kind and they live far away beyond the goblin city.  
No one likes to go there cause they are scared of Ludo's kind cause they so big. It's up to only us. Lorali can help a lot since she works at the castle n me wells me being invited by Jareth himself. Night is comin so let's get ta movin Sarah. "  
  
  
Sarah looked up at Hoggle and got up once again wiping tears off her face. She felt soo tired not because of her long journey so far but emotionally she was wiped. She decided that she was going to have to conquer her fear and continue on her quest to stop Jareth marrying Kalamina. She had to if she was going to live the rest of her life atleast knowing that she did all she could to fight for her true love. She had to find the strength and determination.  
  
  
Elsewhere in the castle.....................  
  
  
Jareth stood on the balcony of his bedroom chamber looking into the Goblin City. He was thinking of her his true love. * Ahh Sarah here I am about to marry some one else and all I can do is think of you. You cruel woman what did you do to bewitch me so? Are you alone? Do you even remember me? I shall look in my crystal. It has been a week since I haven't looked at you. Ever since, ever since I announced my engagement to Kalamina. * Jareth went to look for his crystal which now was hidden in a secret compartment of his white marble clothes drawer. He reached to find it and he couldn't find it.   
  
  
"What where is it? How, how did it disappear? No one knew where it was but me!"  
Jareth looked all around the bedroom chamber and found nothing. * I must have left it in my clothes* he thought to himself but he looked and it wasn't in his clothes either. He popped up another crystal in his hand and saw nothing in it. * Someone must have placed a spell on my crystals. But who, who would do such a thing?"  
  
  
His anger grew more than his curiosity and he screamed for his servant. "Lorali come here at once!!"  
  
Lorali ran up the stairs as she could hear Jareth's call from anywhere in the castle since he used his powers to do so.   
  
Jareth was tapping his foot when she knocked on the door and said, "I am here your sir what may I help you with?"  
  
  
"Have you seen my crystal pendant?"   
  
"Why no sir I haven't you know that we don't touch your crystal pendant since you have warned us not to."  
  
  
Lorali was a dwarf with red hair wrapped in a bun. She had green eyes and fair skin. Lorali had a pleasant face not too pretty but still pleasant. She was smart and educated by Jareth himself She wore a blue maid's uniform and some little blue shoes. She had an emerald ring on her tiny finger that Jareth himself had given her. He loved Lorali very much like a little sister almost. He was kind of over protective of her and so Lorali was very careful not to make him angry.  
  
"Well someone took my crystal pendant and I want it back. And go call Kosmos there seems to be a spell on my crystals and I need his magical spells to help me find out what is going on here!"  
  
"Very well sir I will get right to it. Oh sir I do believe that after this assigment I shall be on my way I must go make preparations for the party tomorrow. "  
  
"Very well Lorali now go and hurry up. I shall call on Celia if I need someone. I shall see you tomorrow.  
  
Lorali left in a hurry and sent a letter with a reliable goblin to Kosmos and gave word to all the goblin servants to be on the look out for the pendant.  
  
"And if any of you buffoons thought that you could get away with taking Jareth's pendant than surely you will regret taking it in the first place!!! Now go all of you and look for that pendant. Report to Celia I am leaving now I have some important business to get to."  
  
Lorali put on her white shawl and left the castle heading towards her home.   
  
Jareth on the other hand stood at his balcony wondering about what was going on as he looked at the sunset occurring over the Labyrinth he remained there stiff like a statue unknowing of what deceit was going on behind his back. Least of all that Sarah was closer to him than ever. Atleast emotionally she was. What beheld tomorrow in his destiny? What would happen to the Goblin King and his kingdom and his love for Sarah? 


	7. chapter seven

Chapter Seven  
  
  
Hoggle and Sarah finally were moving along without stop. They encountered a few curious creatures who remembered the girl that conquered the Labyrinth and asked questions. Hoggle had to rush Sarah along on the little journey to Lorali's house since she was soo emotional she just wanted to hug everyone she encountered. They passed by the fiery's forest and Hoggle had to pull body parts off Sarah because she this time wasn't scared of them but rather joyous of seeing them and their strange antics. They sang her a song that said:  
  
  
  
Here she is (duwop) the girl who solved the Labyrinth! (it's Sarah)  
Even though we can't (duwop) pull her head from her body (it's stuck on her)  
She will always be the coolest chick in the Laby (duwop)  
Jareth is head over heels for her (duwop) (everyone knows he loves her)  
But he's gonna marry the Troll King's girl (duwop) (the troll king wants to take the land)  
Sarah will come and take her place (duwop)   
But first she must finish the quest she started before (duwop)  
  
  
  
They continued they're song as Hoggle kept trying to pull Sarah off of them. They didn't seem to mind but just kept singing on.  
  
  
They passed by many of the creatures she had never encountered before but some she had. The little worm who invited her for tea again with the Mrs's and the wise old man and many others Hoggle had to pull her away from.  
Most of them much more calm than chaotic like she had remembered since Jareth commanded it to be that way now.  
  
Getting much closer the center of the middle of the Labyrinth Sarah could see the castle and she was starting to get nervous. Lorali lived just outside the Goblin city and therefore they didn't go inside the gates but rather walked down a path heading to the side of the city. There it was finally Lorali's house.   
  
She lived in a beautiful little cottage close to the Fairy's Forest. She lived near the fairies and communicated with them all the time. She knew the way into their secret world. She was one of their favorite mortals. That came in very handy sometimes.  
  
As they approached the house Sarah could see decorative little wooden carvings on her door shaped like fairies and flowers. There were woodland flowers all over her front porch and little hanging lights all over her front porch almost like Christmas lights shaped like lightning bugs.   
  
"Oh Hoggle this Lorali must be a very special person because she owns such a little mystical house. I've never seen anything like it!" Sarah said as she gasped at all the details of the house *and this is just the outside* she thought to herself.   
  
Hoggle just smiled and answered with a nod and said, "Oh she must be home already. The lights are all on and there is smoke coming out of the chimney.  
  
Hoggle knocked on the door and they heard Lorali say, "Coming!"  
  
Lorali opened the door and she gasped with delight saying, "Oh Hoggle I was beginning to worry. I was wondering when you would be coming with Sarah. Oh let me look at you."  
  
Lorali pulled Sarah in and examined her from head to toe and smiled.   
  
"Oh no wonder my Jareth is soo in love with you why you are simply wonderful. You are beautiful and you bring a hint of lovely jasmine in the air. Sarah couldn't understand what she meant but she just blushed looking down.  
  
"Thank you Lorali and well it's nice to know that Jareth loves me but it seems to me that maybe I may be too late. But I came determined to tell him that I love him and that I always have but didn't realize it until recently. I hope he can forgive me for hurting him soo " Sarah began to cry again.  
  
Lorali hugged her and pulled her to her little wooden table and matching chairs. "Here my dear Sarah sit down and relax. I shall bring you some tea and something to eat. Don't you worry I am your new friend and I am here to help you. Right Hoggle?" Lorali said as she turned around to look at Hoggle and smiled at him.  
  
  
Hoggle smiled back and blushed. "Um yeah Lorali is just the person to make anyone smile n helps yah Sarah so duntcha worries to much between the three of us everything will be worked out."  
  
  
Lorali walked into the kitchen and started to make the tea and food. Hoggle sat next to Sarah on the table and wiped her tears off. Sarah just sighed and then smiled relaxing herself.  
  
She looked around to her surroundings and stood up to see the pictures on Lorali's living room walls. They were mostly hand painted and framed with the most exquisite wooden frames. She saw one of Jareth and Lorali standing together infront of the castle.   
  
Sarah grabbed the picture and caressed Jareth's painted face.   
  
She kissed it and said out loud, "I shall be seeing you tomorrow my love. I will conquer your forgiveness. I will even if it means I must die to gain your trust again but I will."  
  
  
Lorali finished and came back in to see Sarah looking at all her pictures and then she saw her looking at a picture of the Fairy castle. "Ah do you like fairy's?" She asked Sarah.  
  
  
Sarah frowned and said, "Well last time I was here one bit me in the hand. In fact that is how I met Hoggle. He was spraying fairies and I got angry at him for doing that then I picked one up and it just bit me!" Sarah said showing Lorali the finger were she had been bit.  
  
  
Lorali smiled and said, "Oh Sarah just like there are mean humans there are mean creatures in the Underground. Not all fairies are mean trust me on that one. That picture you are looking at there is the picture of the Fairy castle and I am taking you there tomorrow to meet them. They are the ones who are going to help us at the masquerade engagement party tomorrow night. We are going to use fairy magic to help you Sarah. Don't worry my friend just leave it all up to me and my little friends to help you out." 


	8. chapter eight

Chapter Eight  
  
  
The new day had started and Jareth hardly slept. He felt weary for some reason. He had never felt soo much sadness in his life. He felt awful when he witnessed what his beloved did with another man but he knew now that his life would never be the same now that he would marry someone other than Sarah.  
  
  
He slowly got up and he remembered that he had asked Lorali to summon Kosmos to come and help him figure out what was going with his crystals and his prized crystal pendant. He quickly picked out an outfit and put it on being that his magic seemed limited he preferred to just do the things the regular way.  
  
He walked out of his bedroom chambers and walked to the kitchen were he would regularly find Lorali but she wasn't there today.  
  
"Um where is Lorali at! She is supposed to have brought Kosmos to me today and find my crystal pendant!" He said to the rest of his goblin servants.  
  
"Uh sire um she didn't come today. Um me thinks maybe she's sick! She never misses sire." , said Brutos.  
  
"That is strange but maybe she is just late. It is after all my engagement party tonight and she must be busy elsewhere organizing things for me. But did she call for Kosmos?"  
  
"Um yes sire she sent a letter with Otto and he left last night to Kosmos and he told me that he would come today in the morning." "Oh so that means that he should be here soon."   
  
"Yes sire I believe so," said Celia.  
  
"Celia please make sure that you send someone to look for Lorali and make sure that you have some breakfast done for Kosmos and I. Oh and has my fiancee come yet with her father King Sinister?"   
  
"Why no sire they have not arrived."   
  
"I shall be in the library take the breakfast there and escort Kosmos to the library as soon as he gets here. When my future wife gets here please inform me. Don't bring her to me just inform me of her arrival." Jareth said as he walked away and headed for the library. He shook at the idea of Kalamina being his future wife but soon he just felt numb over the idea. As if he didn't care anymore.  
  
  
Near the Land Beyond the Goblin City...........................  
  
  
In a horse drawn carriage were approaching King of the Trolls Sinister and Princess Kalamina. Behind them a few of there servants rode in their own carriage.  
  
  
"Oh father really you worry too much. Mother God rest her soul was right when she said that you were a worry wart.I tell you I have everything under control. Jareth will never know what hit him."   
  
"Kalamina I tell you Jareth is no fool. Believe me I have everything in my power to subdue him to my will but no magic spell or trick has made him turn over his kingdom to me. Until now that you came and bewitched him with your beauty and charms. I had been told that he was a ladies man but that ever since some girl conquered his Labyrinth he has never been the same."  
  
"Well father that goes to show how you underestimate the powers of seduction of a woman!" Kalamina said with haughtiness in her voice.  
  
"Still I must admit that it bothers me that he fell soo easily I thought he would have been more of a challenge. OH how I love a challenge." She said with just a twinkle of evil in her eyes.  
  
"Be careful Kalamina you must play the part really good darling. Not only is Jareth wise but his whole kingdom will have their eyes on you and they must not suspect foul play on your part or they shall surely do all that they can to save their king."  
  
"Oh please daddy don't start again with your lectures of how to be deceitful I think I have that down by now daddy I only learned from the best." She nudges her father with her elbow.   
  
"Trust me father not all of Jareth's loyal subjects are loyal as he thinks. Gold coins can go a long way daddy. A long way! Ha ha ha ha ha! "Kalamina laughed wickedly. Sinister joins her with an evil cackle too.  
  
  
Elsewhere in the Fairy Forests...........................  
  
  
Sarah woke up with a headache being that she had cried too much the day before. Lorali walked into Sarah's room but she only found Sarah awake. "How are you feeling today?" Lorali asked Sarah.   
  
  
"Not too good my head is hurting and my body feels sore." Sarah said barely getting out of bed.   
  
"What you need is a nice warm shower" Lorali showed her how to take a shower in the special outside shower that Lorali had shaped like a flower. When the water came out it smelled like lavender and was warm not too cold or too hot. A curtain of moss covered Sarah soo no Goblin or fairy could see her showering.  
  
"Here Sarah this is for your hair and body" Lorali handed her a glass bottle with flowers floating inside. Sarah poured the liquid on her hair and body and all of a sudden she felt better.   
  
Her headache was gone her body felt vibrant and alive. She felt like a new person and all her troubles were gone. Lorali handed her a bathrobe and some slippers. They fit her a bit small since Lorali was after all about Hoggle's height but slightly taller.   
  
Sarah walked behind Lorali and Lorali was explaining the events of the evening ahead of them. And how last night Jareth couldn't find his crystal pendant and how he went crazy looking for it.   
  
"Sarah I think he still loves you but that Kalamina has done something to him to make him not care."   
  
"It's not like I helped the situation either" Sarah shrugged her shoulders remembering what Hoggle had told her. * Jareth must surely be soo disappointed in me. He will probably never forgive me!* Sarah thought to herself. Even though the herbs Sarah showered with made her feel better. She still couldn't help but feel some sort of guilt.  
  
  
Lorali handed her a forest green cotton dress that opened at the shoulders and fell down to her ankles. A brown leather belt snuggled Sarah's slim waist just beautifully. Lorali handed her some brown leather boots and an emerald necklace shaped like a leaf. She combed her hair out and parted it in the middle and placed a crown of flowers on her head. She gave her just a hint of brown shades of makeup making Sarah look like a forest fairy. Sarah felt like a forest fairy princess.  
  
"Lorali why did you dress me like this? I look like a fairytale character."  
  
Sarah said as she looked at herself in the mirror turning around to look at herself better. Lorali smiled and grabbed a golden silk pouch opening it and grabbed some shiny dust sprinkling some on top of Sarah's head. Sarah felt a tingle and her eyes had a shiny green glitter over her make-up. Her hair had shiny gold streaks on it now and her nails glimmered like gold. Sarah's eyes widened with dismay as Lorali just stepped back and admired her beautiful creation.   
  
"Just wait until you see what I will do with you tonight. " She said with a smile. Lorali could sometimes be a bit eccentric and mysterious but Sarah did not mind it at all. She was just dumb founded.  
  
She was having a great time!  
  
  
Lorali and Sarah walked out into the living room where Hoggle was now awaiting them and he smiled and gasped as he saw Sarah.  
  
  
"Wow Sarah me friend ya's neva looked so pretty as ya's look right now!" Sarah blushed and thanked him.   
  
"Just wait until you see her tonight Hoggle." Lorali smiled. "Oh and may I say how pretty ya's look too Lorali ya's now how pretty you always are." Hoggle said with a red face.  
  
Lorali blushed too and Sarah couldn't help but notice something was going on between these two. "Now let's get going we have a lot to do?" Lorali grabbed a basket full of flowers, lotions and bottles of essences of flowers. She also grabbed a few peaches for the road.  
  
"Don't worry Sarah these aren't magical." Lorali turned around to look at Sarah as if she knew every detail of Sarah last trip to the Underground. Out they went around the Lorali's garden and towards a trail heading into the Fairy Forest. "We must look for the Fairy Oak Tree."  
  
"But an oak tree there are soo many around here." Sarah said in discontent.  
  
"It's a special oak tree Sarah it has a ring of flowers around it. It is the entrance to the Faery Realm. We must give the fairies' some gifts that is why I brought this basket and that is why I dressed you like that. You will be more pleasant to their eyes. Especially to the Fairy King whom we must get permission to be able to get the fairy magic we need. I am friends with his daughter but ever since he widowed he has become a bit irritable. He is a good king but he is just a bit testy."   
  
Sarah thought of what Lorali just said and she imagined the Fairy King to be old and nasty. "Well then we shall just have to be on our best behavior." Sarah said. Deeper into the forest they went. The trail disappeared but Lorali seemed to know her way around the forest so Sarah and Hoggle just followed her lead. Soon they would be there and what would the fairies do to help? How would they help Sarah to conquer Jareth's love again? Only time would tell. 


	9. chapter nine

Chapter Nine  
  
  
Sarah, Lorali and Hoggle had walked quite a bit already when the forest began to get darker as the tress became more intertwined. Twisted and hugging as if hiding something. The sky was barely seen the canvas of leaves .  
  
The air was filled with the scent of moss and any animals were hardly heard. Lorali stopped for a second and said, "Wait here!" She walked forward for a couple of seconds and then came back. "Ok it's alright the path is clear."   
  
"The path is clear why what do you mean?" Sarah asked Lorali with a confused look on her face.  
  
" Oh my dear, there are many magical beings around these parts of the forest. I felt the presence of magic but it was only my friend waiting for us behind the trees. "  
  
  
"Hello" a sweet voice said from behind Lorali and there she was the Fairy Princess Amarillis.  
  
  
She was small like fairy and she was the most beautiful being Sarah and Hoggle had ever seen. She expanded herself to human size and walked towards Sarah and Hoggle. Her hair was long to her hips, silver and bronze and gold. She wore a long dress that touched the floor in platinum color with hints of gold here and there outlined by a gold hemming. Her wings were the size of the torso in silver color but very see thru almost like spider webs! She wore glass slippers decorated with little white roses around the top part. Her crown was of platinum as well with little diamonds aligning the three points it had. She carried a long silver baton with a huge crystal encrusted at the very top.   
  
"Oh your majesty, why it is my pleasure to finally meet you." Sarah said with a curtsy.  
  
"Um it is an honor me majesty to see such a pretty girl um woman likes yourself." Hoggle barely squabbles.  
  
Lorali blushed at what her perspective other had just said and replied for the Princess which was smiling by now. "Excuse him milady he has no education." Hoggle smiled with a blush and nodded in agreement.  
  
"Oh Lorali you know that I don't care about that. And don't call me milady call me Amarillis you know I despise that from a dear friend like you. Really after all this time Lorali. Besides I think your friend Hoggle is quite charming."   
  
  
Hoggle blushed even further and grunted some muffled sentence. Sarah smiled and said, "Yes he does seem to grown on you. Surely you agree to that Lorali. Or don't you? "   
  
  
Sarah being the little instigator that she was looked upon the Princess and they both smiled looking at Lorali and Hoggle smiling at each other with kind and glittering eyes.  
  
  
"Come now we must be on our way. Morning has passed and we have lots to accomplish in order to make tonight to the engagement party." Said the Princess as they walked pass by some more trees arriving to the Faery Oak Tree where it was surrounded by a ring of wild flowers like a perfect gate around it.   
  
"But it's only a tree" says Sarah as they approach it and Lorali and the Princess smile at her. The Princess grabs her hand and says close your eyes Sarah and in a second your question will be answered. Sarah closes her eyes when suddenly she hears all kinds of noises. Laughter filled the air and she thought she heard the flutter of wings pass by her.   
  
"Alright now open them." Said the Princess.   
  
There she was right at the edge of the Faery Realm. There it was the Fairy Castle beyond some little cottages that lay infront of it. Flowers were the trees here and bugs were the transportation. There were hundreds of hundreds of fairies everywhere! Woodland fairies, water fairies, flower fairies any kind of fairy that you could think of was there! Sarah couldn't believe her eyes. "But we are small?" "Yes Sarah, look behind you." Said the Princess. Sarah looked behind her and there it was the forest she was just walking in. Now the trees looked like huge Seqouia trees! "Wow this is incredible" Sarah said in astonishment. She could not believe that she there in the Faery Realm where she had only dreamt of being one day. They walked on forward as all the fairies stared and contemplated the Princess' guests while bowing to their Princess "Come we must first go to my father and ask him for permission before anything" The Princess said. Everyone nodded in agreement and walked on.   
  
Back at Jareth 's Castle.......................................  
  
Kosmos arrived to the Castle shortly after Jareth asked for him. He was taken to the Library as was instructed by Jareth. Brutos knocked on the Library door when Jareth opened it.   
  
"Kosmos you are here! Good please do come in old friend. I have a problem I need you help with." Kosmos entered the Library and Jareth stood outside.   
  
"Has anyone heard anything of Lorali? Why no sire we sent someone to look for her but she has not been seen anywhere since last night." "Did you check her cottage?"   
  
"Yes sire she was not there either. Her neighbor did say though she had visitors last night. But could not make out who they were because it was late and she lives at a distance from Lorali's cottage."   
  
"Very well then. I wonder what has happened to her but I am sure she will be here soon. Inform me as soon as she gets here! And Oh has my fiancee arrived yet?"  
  
"No sire but she should be here any moment sire since her carriage was seen entering the castle gates already sire but she stopped by some goblins' house."   
  
"A goblins house? No they must have been mistaken and she must have stopped at a boutique."  
  
"Um yes sire as you say sire. I will inform you of both your requests sire as soon as they arrive."   
Jareth excused Brutos and walked into the Library. "Kosmos I have a bit of problem."   
  
"Yes my friend what is it? You know that I am here to help."  
  
  
"Remember that crystal pendant you made for me especially for " he paused. "Well you know, it seems to have disappeared and I cannot use my other crystal to find it! Further more my magic seems limited. I cannot look into my crystal to find it!"   
  
  
"Well that does seem a bit strange doesn't it? "Kosmos said with a concerned look at Jareth.  
  
"Come here let me get a look at you."   
  
  
Jareth approached Kosmos and Kosmos began to examine him with special magic medicinal powers.  
  
"Hmm" was all he kept saying and Jareth just stared at him waiting for his diagnosis. "Well yes it's just what I thought it was. "  
  
"What is it Kosmos?"  
  
"Well it seems as if someone has placed a blockage spell on you. Someone doesn't want you to be able to use your magical spells the way you usually do. Mostly being able to see into your crystal balls to see what others are doing. You can't look into them or mirrors or anything else to see what others are doing. "   
  
"Hmm that is strange. Can you tell if it's good magic or bad?"   
  
"No I can't this spell is protected but it seems to be only temporary. Maybe only for three days just after your wedding. Doesn't that seem strange to you?"  
  
"No, not at all. It was probably just a little spell placed by my fiancee maybe she just doesn't want me to see her dressed in her wedding dress before the wedding. You know they say it brings bad luck and all that." Jareth says with a smirk on his face not giving it another thought.   
  
Kosmos didn't dismiss the excuse Jareth gave. But he agreed that maybe the spell was placed on him by Kalamina. She was always a conniving little one. Still Kosmos decided to stay at castle with Jareth just incase his suspicions were right.   
  
It seemed everyone but Jareth didn't trust Kalamina and Sinister but Jareth he seemed careless of the whole thing. But what Kosmos held to himself was that Jareth had more than one spell placed on him and the other he could not make out since it was another magic he did know but he had inkling to what it was.   
  
* One of the spells is Troll magic that much I know but should I tell Jareth? No he will not believe me in that state. But I must find a cure before the wedding* Kosmos only stared at Jareth while he kept on talking about his future with Kalamina and how it will do him good to forget You know who as he would mention Sara.  
  
"Hmm But one still question is answered can you tell who had my crystal pendant? Is it lost or did someone steal it?" Kosmos searched in his inner mind and all he got was an image of the crystal pendant locked somewhere safe in a box.   
  
"I see it hidden in a safe place Jareth but I cannot tell you where it is. It seems someone has locked it in a magical box so as to block where it is being hidden."  
  
"Why those insolent fools who do they think they are!" Jareth said in his old tone.  
  
"Why would they do such a thing like that and take my pendant!" "I don't know Jareth. I don't know."   
  
  
Just then Brutos knocked on the door. Jareth walks over to open it and there is Brutos announcing Princess Kalamina's arrival.  
  
"Sire your fiancee is here along with her father and some other servants of hers."  
  
"Very well then, let's go greet her. Is everything in order Brutos?"   
  
"Yes sire Lorali already had left all the guest rooms ready since two days ago and the menu was prepared by herself. Celia monitored the kitchen herself and the castle is spotless."  
  
"Well Kosmos let's go and greet my fiancee and my future father-in-law. I am looking forward to this." Jareth said with a foolish smile on his face. It was as if he was under Kalamina's spell. Oh he still loved Sarah very much but it seemed as if Kalamina was starting to change that in him. 


	10. chapter ten

Chapter Ten  
  
  
Jareth and Kosmos walked towards the entrance of the castle to greet Kalamina and Sinister. Kalamina entered with a beautiful yellow and white renaissance style dress and her long blonde hair was twisted with yellow daisies around her head. Her father is in proper King's attire. He looked like a troll big nose and big ears a white beard and white hair but other than that he looked almost human since he was taller than the goblins and dwarfs. But yet his crown looked too big for his head.   
  
  
Kalamina was busy already instructing her servants who were just behind her trying to bring in the 10 humongous wooden chests she had brought with her.  
  
She was dusting herself off when she notices Jareth approaching with some old man resembling a wizard.  
  
  
"Jareth darling why how I have missed you!" She says with a sparkling smile and runs over to give him a hug. Jareth stood there stiff as a board and barely returned the hug but did feel happy to see her as well.   
  
"Why Kalamina I must say that I am marrying a very beautiful troll woman." Jareth say as he grabs her hand and kisses it. Kalamina just smiles and gives him a very seductive smile in return.  
  
"I agree whole heartedly Jareth you are lucky to be marrying the most wonderful girl in the world!" King Sinister says as her looks to Kosmos for an approval as well.  
  
"Hmm she isn't what I expected," said Kosmos "She is more beautiful than I thought for a troll woman that is."   
  
Sinister looks at him with a serious look and Kalamina gives a fake smile while Jareth begins to laugh and respondes," OH Kosmos you can always be accounted for making your funny remarks."  
  
"Ha ha " in an almost robotic laugh Kalamina smiles and says," Oh well Jareth certainly is a very handsome man for being a Goblin King himself. Isn't he"  
Kosmos smiles and nodds his head in agreement noticing that Kalamina was a smart one and knew how to keep her wits about her. She would not be an easy one uncover.  
  
"Darling you are just as charming as you are beautiful and smart to top it all off. Forgive me for not having introduced you all. This is Kosmos my magical doctor."   
  
Kosmos gives a bow and Kalamina and Sinister bow their heads in response.  
"OH I do hope that your trip wasn't too terrible?" says Jareth  
  
"Why no darling it was not that bad thank you for caring." Kalamina says while she takes Jareth's arm and pulls him to the side.  
  
"Jareth dear are all the preparations for the party tonight ready?" Kalamina asks  
"Yes dear all the preparations for the Masquerade Engagement Party are ready. I have invited all the Kings and their families to come and join our celebration and to stay for our wedding tomorrow." Jareth says to his future wife.  
  
"Very well then. Now darling I want to go up to my chambers and rest a while before the party tonight so please escort me to my room. Come now father we shall drop you to your chambers first so you may rest as well."   
  
"We shall see you tonight right Kosmos?" Sinister asks him not really caring if he was or not but just making sure to play the part.  
  
"Oh yes I will be here and so will all of Jareth's loyal subjects and friends." Kosmos says just to let the King know that Jareth wasn't alone and that he had people watching over their backs.  
  
"Ahh yes ofcourse they all will. Well good for Jareth. Now come on people we must get to our chambers now bring all the chest."  
  
Kosmos stares at the servants picking up all the things they had to carry and notices how Jareth is soo entranced with his Kalamina and he doesn't even excuse himself from him or even turn back to look at him. He just kept on walking with Kalamina laughing and holding her from the waist now. Kosmos did not like this one bit. Not one bit!  
  
  
  
  
At the Faery Realm......  
  
Sarah couldn't help but keep smiling at everything she was looking at. The small cottages made out of flowers and tree twigs and the bugs used as cars and flying transportations. Fairies who looked like butterflies and fairies with pointed toes and those who looked like part of plants. It all was much too beautiful for her not to notice. She could certainly live there for all eternity and never tire of it's beauty.  
  
Amarillis looked at Sarah and it was as if she read her mind and she tells her, " Isn't it astonishing? You know I myself have grown up here and to this day there isn't something new I don't learn to love of my kingdom. There is always something to do and see. That is the way of the fairy."  
  
Sarah nodded in agreement and they kept walking on. Now though Sarah could see they were very near the castle and was beginning to get nervous.  
As they approached Lorali began to straighten herself up and Hoggle too and so Sarah couldn't help but do the same. There it was the Fairy Castle as magnificent as she had imagined it! There were guards at the entrance. Male fairies that held twigs with blades at the ends. As they approached the guards bow down to Amarillis.   
  
"These are my guest so please do not bother them. Let all the guards and servants know that I have guests today."  
  
  
"Very well Princess" They answer humbly to her.  
As they all entered Amarillis explains to them to address her formally now as to not attract bad attention to her father's ears.   
Finally the thrown room, there was a hearing going on. Amarillis indicated to them to wait outside. But the three of them could still hear what was going on inside.  
  
"But sire it was not my fault that the humans almost took pictures of me. They were only little girls. I did not think they would do such a thing."   
  
"That is enough! I have heard enough excuses! You should not have been conversing with humans in the first place. You know the rules now interactions with humans anymore. They are dangerous creatures and I will not have it all destroyed because you thought you would make friends with some little girls who in the end wanted to betray you trust! I hereby sentence you to confinement in your cottage for a month! That should surely teach you a lesson!"  
  
When Sarah heard this she couldn't believe what she had just heard!  
"Humans! Humans! Why he doesn't surely mean that all humans are evil or mean! Why I shall straighten him out!" Sarah says as she burst into the thrown room interrupting the hearing.  
  
"Not all humans are bad your highness! Why I would never hurt any of you! You, You are just a mean old king who doesn't know anything!" Sarah says as everyone in the thrown room begins to whisper and Amarillis just nodds her head looking at Sarah in utter astonishment. Hoggle and Lorali run in after her but were not able to stop her.  
  
Sarah barely noticing what she had just done begins to bow down to the King of the Fairies.  
  
"What is the meaning of this impertinence? Who are you and what are you doing in my kingdom? A human! And who are those with you?"  
"Um father they are here with me. They are my friends and they have come for our help."  
  
"Me help a human? I think you must be mistaken daughter!"  
  
Sarah began to breathe heavily as she sees how mean this King is to his daughter and to her .She was utterly mad!  
  
"Well I have heard enough! Let's go you guys I will not be where I am not invited. I shall see how I help myself! King or no King I do not allow anyone to treat me this way. I didn't let Jareth treat me this way and I will not let this King do it either!"  
  
Hoggle and Lorali look at each other and begin to walk with Sarah while Amarillis stared at them with discontent.  
  
"What Jareth? Why don't tell me you are the girl who beat that old fool at his own game?" The King says with a smile and he stands up to go stop Sarah.  
  
"Why yes father she is the one who conquered Jareth's Labyrinth and now she has come to confront him again with something she has to tell him." Amarillis noticing the interest of her father quickly takes advantage of the moment to inform him of who she was.  
  
"Wait wait I don't get many celebrities to visit me. Stop! I shall hear you out."   
Sarah turns around and looks at the King face to face, as now he was standing right behind her. She now realizes that this old king was not so old at all. Not at all he was young looking being that he is a fairy after all. He was tall and thin with long black hair. His face was the face of an angel and his eyes were as green as Sarah's. His skin was pale and his smile sparkled like pearls. Sarah all of a sudden was blushing.  
  
The King also noticed this lovely lady and began to feel awkward himself. He had not felt attracted to anyone since his late wife Melodious. He had loved her very much but she was gone now leaving him to deal with her death.  
"I do apologize milady it's just that I do let my anger get the best of me sometimes."  
  
He says with a calmer voice and he leans over to grab her hand and kisses it.  
Sarah blushed and curtsies again. "Why I am sorry too sire it's just I myself let my anger get the best of me too." She smiles with a blush hardly believing she was feeling some kind of attraction to this man. But she loved Jareth this certainly was just nothing more. 


	11. chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
The Fairy King looked rather impressed by the way this young lady looked brave enough to stand up to a king but she was beautiful and bold. He hadn't felt this way for anyone since his wife had died. Who was this lovely lady who had defeated the Labyrinth and had turned down Jareth's offer of love? And why did she need his help? He had to hear her out.  
  
Sarah felt a rather odd feeling of being looked at like Jareth looked at her. She turned around and the King is intently admiring her with a smile on his face. She felt embarrassed at his looks. Amarillis was summarizing how Sarah had defeated the Labyrinth 10 yrs ago and that now she was back for a more personal reason.  
"And what ever is that personal reason?" The King asked very curiously. "Why it is for love your highness. I came looking for my long lost love."   
The King smiled and thought that maybe Sarah was looking to marry someone here in the Underground and right he was it's just she was looking to marry another king, Jareth.  
  
"Father, as you know King Jareth is to be married tomorrow to Princess Kalamina the daughter of King Sinister and we both know how the Troll King can be."   
"Why yes I know him very well. He has tried to take over my kingdom many times but has failed effortlessly every time. He even tried to use his daughter Kalamina to seduce me into marrying her but I would never marry such a witch. I mean I really don't know what Jareth sees in her. He must be a fool if he marries her!"  
  
"Well that is the problem father. See many of his loyal subjects believe that it is all a trick of Sinister's to be able to take over Jareth kingdom. You know that he had declared war on Sinister then all of a sudden he is engaged to Kalamina. Don't you think that odd father?"  
  
"Why yes now that I think about it. I guess that I have been to busy with this Kingdom that I forgot about our neighbors Kingdom. After all we are not enemies, we are not the best of friends but we certainly have lived in peace for many years. He did ask for our help on assisting him with that war if be needed and I was willing to help. But what does this have anything to do with Lady Sarah?'  
  
"Well father she is in love with him. She has been ever since she met him 10 years ago in the Labyrinth but she didn't realize it until now and she needs to be able to reach Jareth and tell him before he marries Kalamina tomorrow! "  
  
The king felt a bit disappointed but he held his emotions in and he asked Sarah," And what makes you think that he needs to hear that you love him before he marries that horrendous girl? "  
  
  
"Why sire excuse me for interrupting but I know for a fact that Jareth loves Lady Sarah more than life itself but about a week ago he has been acting strange as if under a spell. "   
  
"And what makes you soo certain about this?"   
  
"Why I am his main servant and he is my mentor." Said Lorali. "I have seen him looking into a crystal pendant everyday until yesterday looking a Lady Sarah and sighing for her love."   
  
  
"Well then if this is true than he must love you Sarah. But what makes you all think that it is strange that he is marrying Kalamina after all he could have just changed his mind."   
  
"Yes well yer majesty. I happens to know for a fact that a Goblin named Horus was lud mouthing in the Goblin Tavern in da Goblin City about how he's placed some stuff that Princess Kalamina gave him ta gives to his majesty Jareth. He placed it is his food and ever since Jareth announces his engagement to Kalamina. He even boughts all da goblins free drinks since Kalamina gave him 20 gold coins. I told Lorali about it n she used her forest magic to summons Sarah to comes and rescue Jareth."   
  
Sarah looked at Lorali and asks her, " Is this true Lorali. You summoned me to think of Jareth didn't you? But how did you know that I loved him?"   
  
Lorali took out a box from her bag and inside it was the crystal pendant that Jareth loved soo much.  
"See Sarah when Jareth was looking at you through the crystal pendant my female intuition told me that something was missing in your life. You had riches, friends, and peace with your family but yet you lacked something, a spark in your eyes. I knew within myself that you loved Jareth because you never had anyone after that one boy. When all this happened I knew that I had to do something to help Jareth and you for that matter. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you earlier but I thought that maybe you would get mad at me."   
  
"No Lorali there is no way that I could get mad at you, I am grateful for having done what you did. You made me dream of Jareth and therefore I called his name out and that is when his letter popped up from no where Thank you for making me see what I needed to see, Jareth. But what are you doing taking Jareth's pendant? "   
  
"See if he didn't have the pendant he can't see you here in the Labyrinth trying to get to him and the way he has been acting lately he would probably just tell Kalamina and you would be in grave danger. She and her father would do anything to take over the Kingdom. It was for your protection. This box is special and he cannot see it with his other crystal balls or with any other magic he might try to use. It is protected by a forest dwarf spell that I used on it soo even if he tries to look for it he cannot."   
  
"Why that is soo clever Lorali. I always knew that you were clever like that." Said Amarillis.  
  
  
"Well then what exactly are your plans for defeating Kalamina and most of all to conquer Jareth again?"   
  
"Well I was thinking that we could take Sarah as our guest and use fairy glamour to disguise her allowing her to be near Jareth and tell him how she feels." Said Amarillis.  
  
" Yes yer majesty being since yous are invited to da masquerade engagement party we thoughts that maybe if she went along with you she could go into the party without being noticed by Jareth and maybe we can distract Kalamina n her father while she tells him how she feels n the truth about Kalamina."   
  
"But if you knew for sure that he was under a spell done by Kalamina why didn't you tell me before Hoggle? "   
  
"Wells me friend cause ah me didn't wants to worry you more than you were already but now that yous now the truth yous can be more brave and defeat that Troll girl!"   
  
Sarah felt reassured by this news and she knew that this was going to be a quest even harder than she had thought. But for Jareth she would do anything!   
  
"So father what do you say. Will you help Sarah or not? " Amarillis asked with her fingers crossed.  
"Your highness I brought some gifts if this should help " said Lorali handing over the bag of gifts she brought.  
The king responded with a serious look, "No Lorali thank you for the lovely gifts but I really need to take a moment and think about this for awhile. Please give me a moment."   
  
There was total silence in the fairy throne room and everyone including Sarah was quiet and stiff awaiting the Kings response. The King turned around pacing back and forth putting his hand on his chin and thought intensely. Then all of a sudden he went to sit in his thrown and he took his royal staff in his hand and began to speak.  
  
"Sarah as King of the Faeries I will help you. I am helping you because if it were my kingdom in trouble I would want someone to help me as well. Jareth's Kingdom is in trouble and I will do all that I can to help. Being that King Sinister will also be my new neighbor and with Jareth's kingdom he would surely come and try to come and take over mine next. Trolls and goblins would outnumber us we would surely not survive any war with all of them against us. Also I am going to help because I believe in true love, I had true love with my wife and I can see that what you and Jareth have is true love and nothing should stand in the way of that. Not Kalamina and not anything else."  
He stood up and grabbed Sarah's hand and kissed it. "Sarah I am all yours!"  
  
Sarah blushed at the Kings remark and smiled.   
  
"Thank you there is no way that I can thank you enough. Surely one day I will be able to pay back your generosity."   
  
The King, Amarillis, Hoggle and Lorali began making preparations for the evening ahead. Sarah just stood at the window of the Throne room admiring the beautiful faery realm.   
  
"Sarah this is the plan, tonight you will go dressed as a fairy by using fairy glamour and you will go as a guest with His majesty King Everett and Princess Amarillis. There King Everett and Amarillis will go and distract Princess Kalamina and King Sinister giving you the opportunity to take Jareth away to the gardens and talk to him. We shall use fairy magic to hide you from the rest of the fae's too. It will be a dangerous task Sarah but you must be brave!" Lorali said to Sarah grabbing her hand and reassuring her.  
  
"Hoggle and I need to go now before anyone notices that we are gone. Jareth must be looking for me by now. I must go and finish preparing for the party tonight. Please Sarah take heed and be brave. Jareth's Kingdom is counting on you and so is true love."   
  
Sarah felt scared but she knew that this was the right thing to do. Hoggle and Lorali bid their farewells accompanied by Amarillis to walk them out of the Faery Realm. Sarah was left alone with King Everett. He showed her around the castle and they were having a very good time. He invited her to eat and she accepted gladly. King Everett had taken a liking to Sarah and Sarah reciprocated the feeling but she knew in her heart that no one could ever take the place of Jareth. She just looked upon the king as a very kind fae. Sarah was happy and relaxed for the first time since this whole ordeal began and she was going to need all her strengths for the evening she had ahead of her. She had to confront Jareth after ten years! 


	12. chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
  
Lorali made it back with Hoggle to the castle and went immediately to work on the last finishing touches of Jareth's Engagement Masquerade Party. As soon as she walked in she told how Jareth was looking for her so she headed to look for him immediately.   
  
Jareth was with Kalamina in her bedroom chamber chatting about their wedding details. Lorali knocked on the door and Kalamina answered," Whatever it is please go away I am busy with my fianc‚." She said in her most ostentatious voice. Lorali was irritated by this but knowing the love Jareth had for her she knocked again and said out loud, "I am looking for Jareth he needed to see me" Kalamina was irritated and opened the door and screamed from the top of her lungs, "I said to leave us be you heathen!" Lorali was soo humiliated she was about to walk away but Jareth stood up and said," Lorali is that you?"   
Lorali answered with a,"Yes Sire it is me"   
  
Jareth slightly shoved Kalamina to the side and went to Lorali who had already walked down some feet away from the room. "Jareth!" Kalamina screamed at him and he turned back and said," Oh Kalamina this is Lorali she is like a sister to me now go and get even more beautiful for our party tonight and I shall see you later. Besides I still have some last minute things I need to do. I'll see you later alright darling?"   
  
Kalamina was fuming and she slammed the door behind her and stomped inside her room saying out loud, "Hmm we shall have to get rid of this Lorali now won't we! I cannot have anyone taking my attention away like that! No I won't allow it!"   
  
  
Jareth followed Lorali who was also stomping down the hall. "Lorali please wait!" Jareth said in his most sweet voice. "Please don't pay any mind to Kalamina Lorali. She does not know who you are to me." He said to her grabbing her by the arm.  
  
  
Lorali looked down to the floor and said in a very soft tone," No sire she is right. I am nothing but a mere servant to you and I shall not interrupt you like that again."  
  
  
Jareth smiled but felt sad inside for he loved his Lorali like his little sister. "Lorali Kalamina is a princess therefore she is used to servants to being well you know intolerant. But you know that I don't consider you a servant you are more like my personal assistant. I shall let Kalamina know not to treat you like a servant alright?"  
  
Lorali only held her head down disappointed Jareth was making excuses for his fianc‚ and only began to discuss the party and what they needed to finish.   
  
  
"Is that all then? "Jareth asked  
  
"Yes that is all for now Sire"  
  
"Oh and Lorali where were you earlier today?"  
  
"Oh I was out in the woods fetching some herbs and flowers for the party"   
  
  
"Oh well, I sent someone to get you and they said your neighbor saw you with some people."   
  
  
Lorali got a bit nervous and thought quickly." Oh yes oh they were just some merchants selling me some woodland potions and herbs. That is all. You don't know them personally by Lord."  
  
Jareth took Lorali's excuse as the truth and they continued to discuss the list of guests and on they went to finish details of the party.  
  
  
  
  
At the Faery Realm..  
  
  
Sarah was left alone with the King Everett and she had no choice but to talk to this fae and well she felt a little strange being that this fae was exciting and attractive to her. She could also sense that he was feeling an attraction towards her because he could not hide it very well. He showed her the castle and it's glories. Amarillis later joined them when they were finally having brunch at the castle's wondrous table made of mahogany wood and the plates and cups made of wood and bronze. The chairs were made of leaves and flowers and the food was nothing but flowers and seeds dipped in honey. Sarah felt as if she was dreaming. It was all to alluring for her and she thought to herself how magnificent it would be to live there.  
  
  
Later in the day Amarillis and some of her servants and began the task of transforming Sarah into a Faery Butterly Princess. She first let Sarah bathe in a walnut filled with fragrant flowers floating in the walnut tub and the water was fresh from a spring. Sarah relaxed for a bit then came out and the female servants filled her from head to toe with fragrant oils.   
Sarah felt a bit shy for being naked but since they were all females she didn't mind it soo much. They began to fix her clothing and hair and her shoes so that Sarah could place them on.   
  
The dress was made of Silver Spider web and little sparkles of golden dew droplets on it the dress was slim fitting and long to her feet. The top was topless and the front was heart shaped and the back had a v opening all the way down to her mid back. The dress was shiny like silver and the gold drops accentuated her skin color and hair that was brought up slightly with curls and strings of gold and silver falling down in her face. The hairstyle reminded Sarah of the one she wore in the ballroom dance. The shoes were pumps made out of pure crystal and they had a golden flower symbol that the faeries used as a symbol in the royal families that they were Faery Royalty. Her mask was made of silver spider web as well with a lining of golden beads on it tracing the outline. The mask had a string to place behind each ear so Sarah did not have to hold it. Her make-up was all gold and green tones and her lips were slightly red with a golden shimmer.  
  
Sarah was absolutely a piece of artwork. And to finish it off they placed some faery dust on her giving her wings and now she was a fairy for the night. Amarillis was now changed for the evening too and so was her father and both looked just exquisite! Just like royalty in their matching gold and bronze outfits. They both wore their crown and batons they also wore their golden flower symbols as well on their shoe just like Sarah. The carriage was beautiful decorated with golden flowers and vines everywhere. The servants were just as elegant as they all were. They were ready now. Sarah was a bit nervous and you could tell.  
  
Amarillis smiled and said," Sarah don't you worry one bit. You look absolutely ravishing and Jareth won't be able to resist you. Now take this pouch of faery dust and when you and Jareth are finally alone sprinkle some of this around you and the spell will be set. You won't be found for at least one hour. That will give you enough time to try and conquer Jareth back.  
King Everett smiled and Sarah and kissed her hand. "You know Sarah you are one of the most beautiful humans I have ever seen. You have nothing to worry about. If this Jareth doesn't want you than I am sure that there must be others who would be more than willing to make you his wife." He said as he kissed her hand and gave her that intense look that was beginning to make Sarah blush again.  
  
Amarillis couldn't help but notice her father's taking to Sarah.   
"Oh father you we must trust in true love." She said as she took Sarah's hand and made her go in the carriage following her to keep distance between Sarah and her father.  
By now it was dark and as soon as they left the Faery Realm they were a regular size. The night was dark but the Labyrinth Crystal moon shown brightly and the stars were as bright as lights showing the path to the castle. Off they went to the Party ready to continue Sarah's quest. What kind of obstacle would Sarah have to face and would she conquer Jareth's love again. Or would he despise her and marry Princess Kalamina? 


	13. chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
  
Sarah felt nervous about she was up against but there was no turning back now. She had to go on and finish what she started. They were there in front of the castle and Sarah was beginning to feel butterflies in her stomach.   
King Everett held her hand and assisted her out of the carriage. The castle looked marvelous. It was lit with colorful lights and colorful streamers were lying all over. Statues of elves pouring out vases now replaced the statues of Dwarfs urinating. Flowers outlined the entrance showing the path to the party. There were servants going up and down everywhere. The Party was outside in the garden. There was a large silver canopy covering the main dance floor and there was classical music playing. A live orchestra composed of creatures of all sorts: faeries, trolls, dwarfs, goblins, fae, and some other mythical creatures.   
There were fae from all over the Underground.   
They were announced as King Everett and his daughter Princess Amarillis of the Faery Realm and Lady Enchantress. Sarah didn't even budge when they announced her.   
  
"Do not be afraid my lady fair. You have a mask on and no one will recognize you."  
  
Sarah was so afraid that someone would recognize her but all her fears were stopped when across the garden there he was. Jareth the fae of her dreams!   
  
  
"Oh there he is Amarillis. Oh my heart, I feel I won't be able to contain my feelings for him. How can I? I haven't seen him for ten years and now?"  
  
  
Amarillis grabbed her by the arm and said," You must Sarah you mustn't brake our plan. Or else all will fail. Kalamina is a clever one and she will not allow anyone to foil her plans! Understand Sarah! Now contain yourself."  
  
  
The King grabbed Sarah by the back and Amarillis by her other arm. Then Sarah calmed down and looked to Jareth's way when all of a sudden Kalamina appeared.   
She could see how Kalamina went over and grabbed Jareth by the hand and took him to meet some fae she had invited. Sarah could not believe her eyes! Jareth kissed Kalamina! Kalamina was beautiful she looked like a fairy tale princess. Who would have thought she was a troll princess. Sarah felt as if she would faint!  
  
  
Lorali noticed that Sarah had arrived with the King and Princess Amarillis and quickly ran to them.  
  
  
"Oh you look like an angel, Sarah! You all look lovely tonight! Sarah you will certainly get Jareth's attention in that outfit. But are those wings real?"  
  
  
"Yes Lorali they are real. I sprinkled some faery dust on her and she is fairy for the night!" said Amarillis proud of her creation.   
"Oh that was a great idea milady."  
  
"Lorali I I don't know if I can go thru with this?" Sarah said.  
"He looks too happy to not love Kalamina. What if he?"  
  
"Now Sarah you know that Jareth could never love anyone the way he loves you. Not Kalamina and not anyone! If he is behaving like that it's for some reason. Like maybe a spell."  
  
Sarah felt tears well up in her face but the mask covered her tears.   
  
  
"Now be strong and be ready to conquer the love of the fae that you love and don't let anything get in the way! Do you hear me Sarah?"  
  
  
  
Sarah wiped her tears off and they headed directly to Jaretha and Kalamina. Jareth and Kalamina were talking to the King and Queen of the Elves when they arrived to them and King Everett made the first move.  
  
  
"Aha so now I finally found you King Jareth! And is this your lovely fianc‚?"  
  
  
Jareth smiled and bowed down and said," Why King Everett how nice to you and your lovely daughter again."  
He grabbed Amarillis hand and kissed it. "And who is this lovely young fae?" He said as her grabbed Sarah's hand and kissed it as well.   
  
"Why this is my niece Lady Enchantress and she has come to meet your highness Oh and of course your future wife."  
  
  
"Well it is always a pleasure to meet lovely young ladies as yourself." Jareth said still holding her hand and gazing into her eyes.  
  
Kalamina quickly grabbed Jareth by the other arm and introduced herself.  
"Hello King Everett how are you doing?" She said with her nose to the air.  
  
"Why do you two know each other?" Jareth asked.  
  
  
"Why yes we do?" said King Everett. "We have had some dealings in the past. Business that did not work out."   
  
Kalamina felt a bit uncomfortable and began to introduce the King and Queen of the Elves to them. They all bowed down to each other and began conversations of their kingdoms.  
  
"Honestly Jareth I thought that you were ready to declare war against Sinister? How on Underground did you change your mind?" said the King of the Elves.  
  
Kalamina smiled and grabbed Jareth arm and kissed him on the cheek and interrupted him before he even got to answer. "Why it's simply called love that is all."   
  
  
Jareth smiled and stood there in a zombie like mode.   
  
Sarah could not believe how Kalamina manipulated him in such a way. If Sarah knew something about Jareth that was that he was not easily intimidated or manipulated. Something must definitely be wrong.   
  
King Sinister appeared along with Kosmos and they joined in on the conversation. Kosmos noticed Jareth staring at Sarah a lot and he began to wonder what he saw in her. He looked closely at her and noticed that her ears were not pointy like the rest of them. A slight overlook of Amarillis and King Everett. But since her hair was long it was not that noticeable. Kosmos wondered to himself and being the wise man that he was he asked Sarah if he could dance with her.   
  
Sarah accepted and off they went to dance. Jareth's eyes stayed on Sarah and Kalamina began to notice his interest in her and she did not like it one bit! 


	14. chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
Kosmos and Sarah began to dance a song that seemed like a waltz. Thanks to Sarah's numerous lessons in everything, she had a slight idea of what to do. But Kosmos what was a strong partner.   
  
  
Sarah looked absolutely radiant in her disguise as a fairy. Kosmos wasn't fooled though and he began to look at Sarah in such a way that it disturbed her.   
  
"Um is something wrong?" she asked timidly.   
  
"Who are you?" He said in a very strong tone.   
  
"Why what do you mean? I am Lady Enchantress niece of King Everett himself." Sarah said now afraid of this fae's intention.   
  
"No you are not. You are not fae."   
  
"But how, how did you?" She said with an astonished look.   
  
"Why it's simple my dear. Your ears are not pointed like a fairy. Who are you really?"   
  
  
Sarah felt uneasy and covered her ears as to no one else would notice her human ears. "Why I am Sarah Williams and I have come here to tell Jareth that I love him and to stop him from marrying that Kalamina who only means to marry him and kill him after so she could stay with the kingdom."   
  
Kosmos nearly tripped when he heard what Sarah said and gasped in happiness.   
  
  
"Sarah dear is that you? Why you have no idea how badly I have wanted to meet you. Why Jareth spoke of nothing more than you that is until he announced his engagement to Kalamina. I know she has done something to him and I told Jareth but it's as if he were under a trance. He doesn't care if she placed a spell on him or not. He is just like, like" He turned red in anger and he grabbed Sarah from the hand and very quietly led her to the side of the castle where no one could see them.   
  
Hoggle and Lorali noticed and decided to follow them to make sure no one followed them or overheard them. They were sure Kosmos knew that Sarah was here now and was ready to help her out.   
  
  
Amarillis noticed to and continued her conversation with the rest of the royals that were busy discussing politics with one another.   
  
Jareth seemed bored at the conversation and excused himself and went to go talk to some other guests.   
  
  
Kosmos and Sarah were at the side of the castle and Kosmos begins to ask her question after question.   
  
Sarah began to tell Kosmos of her adventure since she first called out to Jareth and his letter appeared and then when Hoggle went to get her and how he introduced Lorali to her and how she then introduced the fairies to her and how they sprinkled fairy dust on her to make her look like a fairy too.   
  
Kosmos was in shock to hear all this and then he began to laugh. "But why didn't Hoggle just tell me everything. I would have helped. It would have been my pleasure. "   
  
"I don't know I guess they were afraid of anyone finding out that I was coming because well Jareth hasn't been quite himself lately."   
  
"Humph I know my Jareth has not been himself since this Kalamina placed a spell on him. But what I haven't quite gotten is who took Jareth Crystal pendant and how did Kalamina place a spell on him when she was far away in the Troll Kingdom?"   
  
  
"Well actually Lorali took the pendant. See she was afraid that Jareth would see me here in the Underground and mess everything up. And about Kalamina placing a spell on Jareth without being here well I have a theory. See Hoggle said that there was this goblin at the pub the other night boasting about how he had placed some fine powder on his food. And how he bought everyone drinks celebrating his new found riches. Kalamina must have behind this."  
  
  
  
"I understand now. See when Kalamina was on her way here she stopped by at some goblins house and Jareth was told but merely dismissed it. She surely is plotting something evil with this goblin. Sarah I will see to that this monster does not marry Jareth and I will use my magic to find out who is this goblin who dares to betray Jareth. You must warn Jareth. He will surely listen to you. I shall call him and you stay here milady and wait for him. He will come. I will disguise myself as Jareth as soon as he comes to you."  
  
"I have some fairy dust to make a ring around us so that we will be invisible to everyone else but each other for one hour. That should give me enough time to convince him to not marry her. Surely he will listen to me."   
  
  
Lorali and Hoggle stayed behind them and hid behind a tree waiting to see what would happen when Jareth came and he would see Sarah standing infront of him. 


	15. chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
  
Kosmos went to the party again and called Jareth to the side were no one could see them. Kalamina had a close eye on them so he had to be very careful. He used his magic to cover them both from her.   
  
"Jareth do not tell anyone this is an emergency and you must attend to it yourself. It's Lorali she needs you!"   
  
Jareth was frightened and grabbed Kosmos by the shoulders and shook him, "What happened? Is she hurt is she alright?"  
  
"Calm down Jareth just go to the side of the castle and you will find her there. She is waiting for you. Go don't ask anymore question just go!"   
  
  
Jareth afraid of what could have happened to Lorali ran to her rescue and Kosmos instantly turned into a double of Jareth. He walked to Kalamina who was already looking for Jareth.   
  
"Jareth oh there you are. I was beginning to wonder where you went to without me." She said looking around to find Kosmos and Lady Enchantress.   
  
"Where did Kosmos and Lady Enchantress go to?"  
  
"Oh they decided to go for a walk. Lady Enchantress wanted to see some of my Labyrinth my dear. Come come let's go dance."  
  
Kalamina didn't suspect a thing and accepted to dance with her fake fiancé.  
  
  
Jareth ran and was tired and weary with fear more than anything when he arrived to the side of the castle. Sarah was the waiting for him. Her heart beat furiously. Her breath stopped when she saw Jareth approaching her. She felt weak in the knees. She almost felt like she could not go through with it. But there he was, Jareth the fae of her dreams the one who had helped her to become the woman she is now. The one who would fly by her many times and flap his wings on her hair. Jareth the Goblin King whom had loved her passionately once and now was about to marry someone else. She gained all the strengths that she could acquire. This seemed harder than when she had to solve the Labyrinth 10 years ago.   
  
  
"Why Lady Enchantress what are you doing here all by yourself?" Jareth said with that little coy voice that he uses when he tries to be charming.   
  
"I would ask you the same question." Sarah said looking at Jareth with passionate eyes.  
  
  
Jareth clears his throat and gets closer to Sarah looking into her eyes.   
  
"Why, why I was looking for Lorali I believe she was in some sort of trouble." He said trying to brake from her stare.  
  
"Why I just saw her and she seemed fine. Just said something about that their wasn't enough dessert to go around."  
  
"That was her emergency!" Jareth said placing his hands on his hips.   
  
"I guess she just wanted to make sure your party had no flaws. She really loves you doesn't she?"  
  
"Yes and I love her as well. Like a sister almost she means a lot to me."  
  
"Why that is just wonderful." Sarah said getting much closer to him now merely steps away from him.  
  
"But I merely used my magic to make some more dessert for your party. I wouldn't want to see you in any trouble Jareth."  
  
Jareth stood there in awe as Sarah got closer to him nearly kissing him.   
  
  
"No we wouldn't want to see that now would we?" He said.   
  
"I have another spell that I need to complete. Just to make sure that all goes well. You don't mind do you?" She said as she grabbed the fairy dust she had in her purse and began to make a circle around them.  
  
"Why no milady I don't mind. " He said as he kept his eyes on her.  
  
Sarah completed the circle and all of a sudden they were in a crystal ball and floating in the air. They were in a resembling the ballroom scene except here there were no other dancers just Jareth and Sarah. Then the song began.  
  
There is such a sad love deep in your eyes a kind of pale jewel…………  
  
  
Jareth gasped and looked angrily at Sarah. "What is the meaning of this? Why have you brought me here?   
  
"Calm down, I have come to warn you. You are in grave danger if you marry Kalamina. You must not marry her. She has plotted against you and wants to kill you after you marry."  
  
"What why that is preposterous. Kalamina loves me with all of her heart! Who are you and why are you lying like this! What are you trying to keep me for yourself or what? Do my riches attract your attention?" Jareth said as he got closer.  
  
"Yes I want you for myself Jareth. More than anything in this world I want to have you for myself. I want to marry you and have your children. I want you not your riches, not my fantasies, not my dreams, I will be your love slave Jareth."  
  
  
Jareth gasped and nearly fell to the ground when he heard this. He got closer to Sarah and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Those eyes, those eyes I knew it. Something in my heart knew it was you!" He got closer to Sarah and he pulled off her mask. "Sarah it's you? What are you doing here? How? Who?"   
  
Sarah looked directly at him and recited her lines. " Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the goblin city, to take back the love that Kalamina has stolen, for my will is as strong as hers, and my kingdom is as great. She has no power over me. "  
  
Jareth gasped at Sarah's words again. He could not believe that after all this time Sarah would love him.  
  
"I have waited 10 years to here those words Sarah. But somehow they don't feel as good as I thought they would."  
  
He got closer to Sarah and caressed her cheek wiping off the tears that were strolling down Sarah's face.   
  
"But why until now Sarah, why not 10 years ago? Why now that I have found someone that loves me?"  
  
"First of all Kalamina does not love you. She loves your kingdom and your riches Jareth. Hoggle overheard a goblin at a cavern saying that Kalamina paid him to place a spell on you and how she wants to kill you after the wedding so that she can stay with everything. She even tried to marry the Everett the Fairy King. She and her father have tried numerous times to take over their kingdom. You know that King Sinister wants your kingdom. What makes you think that Kalamina isn't trying to help her father to get your kingdom. Come on Jareth! You had just announced war on them and then all of a sudden you love Kalamina?"   
  
"Ok so there may be some truth about what you are telling me. But even if all this is true tell me why I shouldn't marry Kalamina? I mean it didn't take her 10 years to figure out that she wanted something of me?"  
  
Sarah lowered her head and began to cry more. "Jareth look in my world there is a saying that we need to stand on firm earth or in other words I tried to make myself stay in a world of reality. Unlike your world were all is unreality and fantasies and dreams in mine those things are seen as unstable and not good for you and that included you Jareth. But I had all the things that I wanted to accomplish but yet I felt I was missing something and that something is love, true love. And I can only achieve true love with you Jareth. No one else, can make me feel the way you make me feel. Do you understand?"  
  
Jareth looked at Sarah intensely and said," Not even Greg? He seemed to have gotten to you in a way that no other got to you. Not even me?"  
  
Sarah knew she was going to have to face this but didn't realize how hard it was going to be. "Jareth I know that you saw what happened. But I want you to know that I did that to try to forget you. I very stupidly thought that I could forget you in another man's arms. But it didn't work I just felt awful after and I felt dirty and ……." She fell to the floor crying.  
  
Jareth knelt down to console Sarah and tears fell out of his eyes as well. "Sarah you broke my heart that day. I was left with no choice but to try to forget you and move on with my life. I never thought that I would see the day were I would see you in another man's arms, especially not in such intimacy. I always figured that you'd come to your senses and come looking for me but you never did." He looked away.  
  
"I know Jareth. I don't blame you for hating me and you don't have to stay with me Jareth just don't marry Kalamina. She is a danger to you! I , I just came to tell you that I love you and that even if you marry someone else, I will always love you."   
  
Jareth stood up and walked a few steps away from Sarah. "Ok Sarah I forgive you. But I am still going to marry Kalamina. She loves me and I really don't think that she wants to harm me. Maybe yes she wants my kingdom but I don't think that she wants me dead. Hoggle is just exaggerating because he had never liked her. He only wants me with you."  
  
Sarah stood up, "Jareth don't marry her. I would rather have you hate me for the rest of my life than you marrying her!"  
  
Jareth looked at Sarah and walked up to her grabbing her from her waist kissing her passionately. Sarah melted in his arms, she felt as if she was dreaming. Jareth grabbed her head and he couldn't let go of her. The music continued and Jareth was beginning to feel that true love again. He was beginning to remember the day that he first saw her. He remembered the day she wished Toby away and he remembered the many times he flew by her and her remembered the times he would go into her room at night just to see her sleeping. All of a sudden the spell was broken.   
  
Jareth came to and he realized what Sarah was saying was true. He remembered declaring war and then all of a sudden feeling soo in love with Kalamina. Sarah was right she is trying to harm him. But what would he do and how? He let go of Sarah.   
  
"What what is the matter? Is everything alright?" Sarah asked when she sees Jareth's look of concern.  
  
"No it isn't Sarah, not at the moment. But it will be! I swear it!" He said as he waved his fist. 


	16. chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
Jareth was fuming and he grabbed Sarah's hand and kneeled down and he said,"Sarah, I promise to never hurt you again and I do forgive you and as soon as this in all over with and dealt with, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"  
Sarah nearly fainted and she made Jareth stand up and she cried," Why yes Jareth yes!!" They kissed passionately and held each other tight almost as one.   
Jareth told Sarah that he had to get back to Kalamina before she suspected anything and so she said,"Ok let me go first and I will let Kosmos know that you are returning so that you can go back too Kalamina."  
Sarah was returning to the party and when she saw Hoggle and Lorali kissing behind a tree. "What, I knew it!"  
Hoggle and Lorali both jumped in surprise and blushed. "Uh me friend it's just that Lorali and I …..well"  
  
Lorali smiled and said," Sarah Hoggle and I love each other very much but Jareth well he is very overprotective of me soo we decided to keep it a secret. "   
"Oh that is ok you guys I am happy for you two. Just leave Jareth up to me." She said with a smile.  
"Does that mean that? " Lorali said.  
"Yes Lorali Yes we made up. Somehow the spell Kalamina had on Jareth broke when he and I kissed passionately. I guess our love was stronger than any old spell."  
  
Lorali, Hoggle and Sarah hugged. "We did it me friend we did it!"   
Sarah smiled and said,"Only part of it Hoggle only part of it. Jareth knows the truth now and he is going to do something and I am afraid for him. He should be coming by any minute. Now let's go call Kosmos and King Everett and Princess Amarillis and let's let them know what is going on just in case of any danger.   
They ran to the dance floor and to Sarah's surprise she saw what seemed like Jareth dancing with Kalamina.   
"My how did he get here soo fast?" Hoggle smiled and responded with ,"That is Kosmos pretending to be Jareth so da Princess would not get suspicious."   
"Oh then you shall have to go call him Lorali."  
Lorali approached Kosmos and Kalamina and said," Pardon me master but you are needed for some affairs."  
Kalamina sneered at Lorali and simply said," Darling please don't take long. Now you know how much I hate to be left alone when this is after all our Engagement Party."   
"Yes Dear I shall be right back."   
Kosmos followed Lorali and saw that Sarah was back. Sarah was back with King Everett and Princess Amarillis and was letting them know what was going on.   
Kosmos went behind a nearby tree and changed back to himself and right on time cause Jareth had just appeared on the dance floor looking for his fiancée. Kalamina smiled at Jareth's promptness and said," Back soo soon Darling?"   
"Um yes it is all taken care of. Now where were we?"  
Kalamina grabbed his hand and led him to the stage and requested another waltz for them and they began to dance again.   
  
Sarah was explaining all to King Everett, Amarillis and Kosmos. "So he knows now then?" Kosmos asked.  
"Yes and he is planning on doing something but I don't know what yet so let's be on the look out." Sarah said.  
"Very well then let's stay as close to him as possible." King Everett said. "Now will you give me the pleasure of this dance milady?"  
"Why it's my pleasure" Sarah said and off they went to dance near Jareth and Kalamina.  
They neared them and King Everett asked Jareth," Why King Jareth will you give me the honor of letting me dance with your future wife?"   
Kalamina smiled wickedly and Jareth said," Why of course you may."   
"Please take care of my partner while I dance with the lovely Princess Kalamina."  
"Lady Enchantress, why it would be my pleasure." Jareth said as he smiled at Sarah.   
" King Jareth it is my pleasure as well." Sarah said as he grabbed her hand and led her in a dance.   
As King Everett charmed Kalamina , Jareth and Sarah took advantage of the dance to gaze into each other's arms and Sarah whispered , "You know Jareth if you weren't surrounded by all these fae and we would be married I would grab you and have you for dessert."   
"Why Milady since when have you been soo bold?" Jareth blushed.   
"Why ever since I became a woman. I am all grown up now Jareth. I do not get intimidated so easily anymore."   
"I see that now milady. And what if we were in my chambers?"   
"Then we will just have to see the surprise later when we are married, Jareth. Won't we?" Sarah smiled.  
"Why yes then we shall have to see then." Jareth said as he touched Sarah's waist and he wished he were already married to her and in their honeymoon infact."   
"Why that would be lovely milady. Just lovely to see my one true love become one with me."  
"Ah and that we already are my love just not in flesh but will be someday. I promise. Now let's get to the nitty gritty and tell me what are you plans?"   
Jareth smiled and began to tell Sarah of his plans and what role they were all to take.   
Sarah smiled and said," That should teach her!" and she turned to look and Kalamina was busy flirting with King Everett. King Everett turned to look at Sarah and he gazed at her with those piercing eyes and she blushed.   
"My I do see that you two have become well friends. I should say I am a bit jealous Sarah. It seems you are on two king's hearts now."   
Sarah blushed and said," He is only a friend, Jareth, don't be silly."  
She kept on dancing and felt a slight relief to know that she was atlast dancing in the arms of her one true love, Jareth. 


	17. chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
  
The ball had ended and Sarah and King Everett along with his daughter Princess Amarillis said their good evenings and good byes. Jareth smiled at Sarah as they said goodnight to each other. Kalamina was too busy still flirting with King Everett that she did not notice her fiancé's interest in Lady Enchantress. Jareth merely smiled and secretly handed Sarah a small crystal that she immediately hid in her velveteen pouch.   
  
  
Later back at the Faery Realm Sarah was taken back to her private bedroom chamber and was given a gown to place on made of ivory silk. Her hair was let down and her make up came off. She was relaxed and happy at last. She could not sleep for she was too excited about her reunion with her beloved and remembered the tiny crystal he handed her.   
  
  
She took it out of the velveteen pouch and it shown an image of Jareth and Sarah at the ball dancing to their song. It was the image of when she came the first time when she had eaten the drugged peach. Sarah smiled as she sees herself dancing with Jareth. But instead of her running away from him she is nearly kissing him. Her heart fluttered. She knew that maybe right now at that moment he was thinking of her too even if he was still betrothed to Kalamina. Sarah had his heart.   
  
The plan to unmask Kalamina and her father but it was all in the utmost secrecy. No one was to know of Jareth's plan but King Everett, Princess Amarillis, Hoggle, Lorali, Kosmos and Sarah. Jareth trusted no one else of his plans with Kalamina. Lorali confessed to Jareth about his crystal pendant and explained it all to him. Jareth frowned but he forgave her. He understood that she did it because she loved him. Jareth had bigger problems to worry about.   
  
The wedding day came and all went as was planned. There were flowers and decorations and fae from all over the underground. The wedding was to be on the East side of the castle garden. All of the royal families of the neighboring kingdoms were present. The Underground Council was also present. They were the most revered of all. They were the ones who supervised all activities in the Underground making sure all was in balance and control. They could overrule any King or Queen if needed. Only the oldest and wise were aloud to join in the Underground Council. Jareth's father was once a member before he was murdered by magic. No one ever knew the truth of what happened to him and Jareth's mother wilted away after his father missing him too much.   
  
Yes all was were present and Jareth was becoming nervous about what he was planning on doing but there was no other way. He had to go through with it now. He became even more nervous when he saw Sarah arriving with King Everett and Princess Amarillis. His heart skipped a beat when he sees her coming out of the carriage in a beautiful white ivory gown. She had an almost translucent ivory veil only showing her eyes. She was stunning with little pink wild flowers decorating her hair, which was up with a pearl tiara holding the veil. Jareth wished he was going through all this and was just going to marry Sarah.   
  
Sarah and the King and Princess sat all the way at the end and watched as Jareth was put in his place. Sarah's breath was taken away as she sees Jareth step up. He was wearing a black jacket like he usually wore and a white silk poet's shirt. He wore cigarette black pants with knee length black boots over the pants. He wore his royal emblem on the middle of his shirt.   
Sarah just sighed as she and Jareth made eye contact and they both smiled at each other. When all the guests were seated with the Underground Council seated right in the front the music began. Soft and whimsical music was played and then the bride was lead to the white carpet leading to the front. King Sinister was walking her in. He had a huge smile on his face, as did Kalamina. Kalamina was soo sure she had done it at last. * Smile all you want now my love but today will be your last day of existence and tomorrow your kingdom shall be mine* Kalamina thought behind that fake smile of hers. Kosmos was to marry them since Jareth wanted him to since the beginning. He was ordained to marry fae and is close to being a member of the Underground Council. Kalamina did not like the idea but this was the one thing that she actually didn't take control of when arranging the wedding.   
Kosmos smiled and asked who was giving the young lady to marriage. King Sinister proudly said, "I do Sinister King of the Trolls her father." He gave Kalamina who was dressed in white and was quite stunning herself, as she was a beautiful fae.  
Sarah felt a bit jealous. She couldn't help but feel she should be the one there instead of that evil troll fae!  
Kosmos continued," Good Morning and greetings to all of you and thank you for joining us in such a festive occasion. Before we continue is there anyone who is against on the joining of these two in matrimony?"   
There was silence for a second when Jareth smiled at Kalamina and looked towards Sarah.   
"I am!" Sarah says as she stands up and takes of her veil and reveals her true identity. Everyone gasps and turns to look at her. Mostly everyone recognizes her immediately and whispering began. "It is that girl whom solved Jareth's Labyrinth." Said one   
" They say he fell madly in love with her. " Said another. "What is she doing here?" Said yet another.  
Kalamina looks at her with great anger in her eyes and let go of Jareth's hand.   
"Jareth can not marry Princess Kalamina! She does not love him. She is merely trying to take over his kingdom. He plans to murder him tonight in their honeymoon!"   
All eyes turning to look at Kalamina while she gasps in utter horror and says," Why you insolent fool! You are just jealous because Jareth isn't marrying you and he preferred to marry me. You little heathen! Guards grab her and throw her into an oubliette!"   
The goblin guards stalled and waited for Jareth's approval.   
"What are you waiting for? Go get her!" Kalamina screamed from the top of the lungs.   
Sarah got out of her place and into the middle of the aisle and walked to the front.   
"If anyone is insolent Kalamina that would be you!" Sarah said as she was facing Kalamina now face to face.   
"Jareth tell this girl that you love me now and that you have forgotten her. Tell her to stop this fiasco and let us be!"  
  
Jareth smiled and said," Wait let's hear her out my dear after all what harm will it do if it's all just a lie. Don't you think?"   
Kalamina stayed numbed and King Sinister stood up and said," I will not allow anyone to dishonor my daughter in such a way Jareth. What now don't say you still have feelings for this girl after she turned you down ten years ago Jareth. A mere mortal and she turned a Gobling King away? Now what kind of love is that?"   
  
Sarah stood breathless as King Sinister said such harsh words and Jareth merely looked at her waiting to hear what she would say in her defense. He knew this was a little pay back on her turning him down ten years ago and now was enjoying the moment.   
"Yes Sarah please enlighten us all. After all I am sure that everyone would like to know what happened and why now you want to stop me from marrying Kalamina? And what is this about her trying to take over my kingdom?" Jareth said in that old tone that he used to use on Sarah when she first visited the Underground.   
Sarah gave him a smirk and realized this was just his way of getting some of the news out to the council and all the fae that were there.   
  
"Yes I would like to know what is going on?" said an old Elf with a white long beard.   
"As well as I would, girl continue and it better be good", said another old Dwarf with thick eyeglasses.   
"Yes Sarah dear I am quite sorry to say that you must present evidence to prove what you are accusing Princess Kalamina of. You can't make false accusations to a royal member without proof of what you are saying. And mind you what you are saying is very serious. And if you don't prove that you are right than I am afraid that there will be consequences to your falseness." Said an elderly Woodland Female Sprite.   
The rest of the council agreed with a nod and let Sarah continue her accusation.   
Sarah was on trial now. She would have to prove what she accused Kalamina of, but she knew that love and truth were on her side. This of course was part of Jareth's plan too. He knew that the only way he could back out of his marriage treaty with King Sinister and Princess Kalamina was to give a good cause.   
  
"Ok long time ago about ten years ago in the aboveground I was a 16 year old girl with many issues in my life to deal with. My father and mother had gotten a divorce and my mother decided she would pursue an acting career leaving me behind to live with my father. My father thought that I needed a secure home and a formal family so he decided to look for a new wife. My father met and fell in love again and married my stepmother and a year later she became pregnant. I was felt left out when my brother was born. It felt to me as if they preferred him to me and well I began to withdraw into a fantasy world. I did not want to make friends so that they too would break my heart. I much rather wanted to just live in my fantasy life. Pretending to be princesses and faeries and elves. It was all I ever dreamt about.   
The council sat listening to Sarah and Kalamina was beginning to squirm a little feeling that Sarah was beginning to gain favor of all and might uncover her evil ways.  
Sarah continued," Then one day I found a book and it was a story about the Labyrinth and when I read it, I knew that this place was the place for me. I read about the Goblin King and I slowly started to fall in love with him little by little. I called out to him one day and nothing happened but I do remember seeing a white owl flying about around me ever since that happened. And somehow I knew that was Jareth and that he had fallen in love with me.   
A few months after Toby was becoming unbearable and well I wished him away. Well you all know the story after that and when I turned down Jareth ten years ago was simply because I was afraid. I mean I had always lived in a fantasy world. That is why I became an actress but I was so young and quite inexperienced at life. I was still just a child in many ways. Besides I really was just running away from being hurt again. But now I realize that even though I have all I ever wanted I need love. Love from my family, love from friends and even love from a partner. I realized that I needed someone to love me and I searched but I failed. I realized that I failed because my heart already belonged to someone and that someone is Jareth. " Sarah looked up into Jareth eyes and he was looking at her with love in his eyes.   
Sarah sighed and looked back at the council and all the guests who were very quiet and looking steadily at her.   
"That is when I called out for Jareth and a letter appeared and well I came to the Underworld with the help of Hoggle and Lorali who had already suspected foul play on Kalamina's part. Since today marks Jareth's 300th birthday this is the last day he had to marry someone or loose his kingdom to King Sinister according to Jareth's father's will. Jareth wasn't going to give up his kingdom without a fight and had declared war on King Sinister if he was to take his land. Everyone knows that." Sarah said as she looked over at King Sinister who by now was slouching on his chair hiding in shame.   
The council nodded in agreement and began to wonder about what was next.   
"Yes continue dear girl", said the Elf now changing his tone with her.   
Sarah looked to them and continued," Council, I ask you. Doesn't it seem strange that just two weeks after Jareth declares war on King Sinister Jareth would announce his engagement to Princess Kalamina?   
Kalamina quickly stood tall and looked at Sarah with daggers in her eyes and spoke with a very stern and strong voice," And what pray tell is so strange about that mortal? After all Jareth has no compromises with anyone else and he is not blind after all Sarah. Or haven't you noticed that I am not such a bad catch myself. I am beautiful and smart and I am after all a Princess. Unlike you a mere mortal and non the less with no royal title here or aboveground."   
Sarah stood taller and even placed her chin a bit higher," I may not be royalty Kalamina or I may not be as beautiful as you but I certainly am Jareth's one and only true love. No matter what you say or do I know that he loves me more than he could or would ever love you. Besides Kalamina how could a love grow in such a short time? Didn't he after just fall in love with you so suddenly? Everyone knows Kalamina that he loved me. Just ask anyone in the Underground. Jareth never made it a secret. "  
Everyone began to nod his or her heads in agreement. Kalamina's face turned beet red.   
"Besides I have proof Kalamina that the love that you say Jareth has for you is fake and was merely a spell that you caste on him so that you and your father could stay with Jareth's kingdom."   
"Proof what proof? You are just jealous Sarah admit it." Kalamina said with great anger.   
"Hoggle!" Sarah said and through the middle came Hoggle and Lorali holding a goblin in between them. 


	18. chapter 18

Chapter 18  
  
  
Hoggle and Lorali were practically shoving this goblin between them. He was blindfolded and was shackled with chains on his hands and on his ankles.  
  
  
"What is this?" Kalamina said with a shaky voice recognizing who it was.   
  
"What Kalamina afraid of something? Why it's your old pal Bobitus. Remember him? " Said Sarah as she goes over to Bobitus and pulls off his blind fold.   
He immediately becomes frightened. He kneels down and says," Forgive me your highness but I had me one too many drinks and well I may have told a few goblins about our deal."   
  
"What , what are you talking about? I don't know who you are? Why this is the first time I see you. You must be mistaken." Kalamina says turning her face towards Jareth.   
  
"Really Jareth I thought you loved me. Why are you doing this to me?"   
Jareth smiled and walked over to Bobitus and pulled on his shirt and picked him up with one hand. " So now tell me you little brut. What exactly happened?"   
  
The goblin barely gulped as he knew he would surely be turned into a chicken now and would become some goblin's dinner soon.   
  
" Uh sire you see she um cames to me n said that she would give me a bag full of gold if I slipped some powder in your drink sire. So me thoughts that , that well it wouldn't be sucha bad idea to have some extra coins in me pocket. I didn't think that it would hurts ya sire. Well it didn't did it sire?"  
  
Jareth let him go," Whom are you talking about? Point her out!"   
Bobitus pointed to Kalamina and put his head down after.   
Everyone gasped when he did that and right away King Sinister stood up to defend her.   
  
"Kalamina did it for me. It was all my idea really it was. She wasn't going to really kill Jareth on their honeymoon she was just going to well um hit him on the head and place him in an oubliette really."   
  
Kalamina ran up to her father and stomped on his foot. "Uh father what are you talking about. It's obvious that Sarah paid this goblin to lie so that she can stay with Jareth instead of me. You don't have to lie father. "   
  
Sarah smiled but realized that it was true it was just a goblin's word against hers, a Princess.   
  
Jareth turned around and looked at the council who were already shaking their heads and still believed Kalamina over Sarah.   
  
Then a shed of light came and the Old Woodland Sprite said," There is a way to tell who is telling the truth and who is telling a lie. "   
  
Everyone looked at her and wondered. She continued opening her hand a fiery light appeared. It was small just the size of her palm and it floated right over her palm.   
  
"We woodland sprite have this to guide us on who we can trust and whom we cannot. See this light is a detector of good or evil character. Whoever holds the light reveals their true inner self. If the light turns white as it is now then the character is good. But if the light turns red then the character is evil. This is how it has been done for us Woodland Sprites since we are always very untrusting of new strangers in our boundaries.   
  
Kalamina became nervous and started to shake a little. Sarah just smiled wide.   
The Old Sprite stood up and went directly to Sarah and handed her the little light. Sarah held it and felt and energy surge through her body. She felt light headed and she immediately began to giggle from the sensation that over took her.   
The light turned White. Everyone gasped.   
The Old Sprite took the light and said," You are of true and good character Sarah. "   
She then headed towards Kalamina .   
Kalamina began to shake and looked over to Jareth and looked at him with daggers in her eyes.   
"I can't believe you are making me go through with this Jareth. You obviously are not to be trusted. For if you were a true gentleman than you would trust your future wife without hesitation.   
Jareth smiled and went towards her and kissed her cheek and held her hand out and said," Kalamina a gentleman need only to keep his word to a true Lady and you my sweet are not."   
The Old Sprite placed the light on her hand and Kalamina became weak and almost fainted then the light turned red.   
Everyone there gasped and immediately began to whisper amongst him or herself.  
Kalamina quickly jerked her hand back and began to throw a fit.   
The council made their decision and said that Jareth was annulled from his contract and free to marry anyone else.   
Kalamina was to be placed under arrest along with her father the King of the Trolls. They were placed with shackles in a magical realm that could only be placed in but never taken out. Kalamina and King Sinister were never heard of again.   
Bobitus of course was right about his sentencing and was made into a chicken. He now clucks for his meals and runs away from all goblins afraid of becoming dinner.   
The wedding was canceled and the villians were put away but the party continued and was made formally into an engagement party for Jareth and Sarah.   
Sarah was happier than she had ever been before and couldn't stop smiling. Everyone went up to her to congratulate her on her great presentation. She had revealed Kalamina to the whole Underground and had rescued Jareth from becoming extinct.   
Sarah couldn't help feeling a bit overwhelmed by it all but was proud of herself. After all now Jareth and her were even and she didn't have to feel guilty anymore. She couldn't wait to become his wife and sleep in his arms forever.   
Jareth was speaking to Kosmos and Lorali thanking them for always watching after him. Hoggle came by and got the nerve up to interrupt Jareth.   
"Um sire me haves something to ask yous. See Lorali and I well um we um love each other n well we wants to gets married. Ther I said it!"   
Sarah smiled as she saw what was going on and quickly excused herself.   
She came up to Jareth from behind and placed her hand on his shoulder. Lorali was teary eyed and Jareth just stood there in silence. Kosmos just sighed and nodded his head in disbelief even though he had already suspected.   
  
"Well sire? Do you approve or do Lorali and I have to do this withouts your approval because either way I will marry Lorali sire. I will."   
Sarah raised her eyebrow in surprise to Hoggle's courage and only placed her hand down harder on Jareth hoping to keep him in place. But Jareth surprised all of them, he just smiled and looked at Sarah who was in shock and grabbed her hand from his shoulder and pulled her in front of him.   
  
" You know Sarah this actually sounds good to me after all we can't be the only ones in love and as happy as we are." He said as he pecked Sarah lightly on the lips.   
"So it's all right then sire? Lorali and I can get married?" said Hoggle in surprise wiping off the sweat off his brow.  
Jareth smiled and then got closer to Hoggle and sneered at him like he used to. " Why Higgle what made you think that I wouldn't approve?"   
Hoggle smiled sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders. "Um me sire I just, I just thought that you'd well."   
  
Sarah pulled on Jareth's arm and then went to hug and congratulate Lorali.   
While they hugged and shrieked Jareth bent down and hugged Hoggle and whispered into his ear," Hoggle if you even hurt her. It's off to be the Prince of the Land of Bog for you!"   
Hoggle smiled nervously and knew that Jareth had to say something about this and not just stay quiet.   
"Um don't worry sire. Hoggle will take care of Lorali. Besides we shall stay at her cottage and it's right next to yours sire. Lorali will always takes care of yous sire.   
Sarah and Lorali already began discussing the plans of their weddings.   
"So I see you two have already begun the chaos." Jareth says as he winks at Lorali.   
Lorali blushes and runs to Jareth and hugs him tightly. "Jareth I just want to thank you for everything. You have always been like a mentor for me. Thank you." Lorali began to cry and so Sarah.   
Jareth tried to be strong but you could see his eyes were watery. He hugged Lorali back and said," You know Lorali, you can always count on me no matter what. OK , no matter what."   
"Sarah ran up to Jareth as he had just let go of Lorali and said," So sire when are we to wed?"   
Kosmos smiled and said," Today ofcourse or don't you two remember? Your father's will? "   
Jareth remembered and looked at Sarah. " Well Kosmos is right Sarah we must get married today or I would loose my kingdom to Sinister. But Sinister is in a magical realm. Does it still count?"   
Kosmos nodds yes and says," Well it would go to Sinister but it would go to someone that the council would appoint. As I imagine they will do with the Troll Kingdom.   
"It's alright Jareth we can get married tonight. I know it's soon but if we must, we must. I would just like to be able to have my father give me away if you don't mind."   
Jareth smiled and said," Ofcourse not but how will you explain it all to your family?"   
"Don't worry. You just plan the wedding while I go home and explain all to my family. But truly I think my job is going to be harder." Sarah sighs. 


	19. chapter 19

Chapter 19   
  
  
  
Jareth went and announce to everyone to return in the evening for his wedding but this one was going to be with Sarah. Everyone ofcourse gasped and were very astonished but agreed and soon everyone began to go to their guest rooms or back home if they lived near by. They all wanted to rest a bit before the new wedding they were invited to.   
Lorali and Hoggle quickly began preparations for the extra special wedding they were to have in the evening with help of some of Jareth's crystal balls things would get done quickly. Kosmos helped too and he quickly entertained the Underground Council whom decided to stay. He was quickly beginning to gain favor with them all.   
  
King Everett and Princess Amarillis decided to stay as well and help with the preparations. Sarah was discussing the colors and flowers and plants she wanted to use for her wedding. And with Amarillis being a fairy she understood completely.   
  
King Everett pulled Sarah to the side and into a balcony so that no one could see them. "Milady I needed to have a word with you."   
  
Sarah began to blush and began to feel a bit jittery over what he was going to say. "Yes sire what do you want with me?"  
  
King Everett felt like a young fae again and blushed just a bit," Sarah I , I just wanted to say that if things didn't work out or go as you want. Well that you can count on me for whatever you want. You know that I am fond of you Sarah and anyone would be lucky to have someone like you by their side. Jareth is definitely a very fortunate fae to have you by his side."   
Sarah smiled and took his hand," You know King Everett I am fond of you too but as you know my heart belongs to Jareth and I know in my heart that he and I will be very happy together. I just know it!"   
  
King Everett smiled and offered her his arm so that they could go inside. Sarah excused herself from everyone and went to call Jareth who was in the kitchen making sure all was in order. Having used his a magic most of the food was ready as well as the drinks.   
  
"Jareth I have to go now." Sarah said calling to him from the door not daring to enter the chaos of goblins that were storming from here to there.   
"Right darling, now Lorali I trust you will finish in here."   
Lorali nodded yes and continued. Jareth and Sarah retreated to his bedroom chamber.   
"Ok first I need some regular clothes and then I need a way home." Sarah sighed knowing that this was going to be hard to explain to her parents.   
Jareth smiled and grabbed Sarah by the waist and threw her against the wall," You know Sarah dear, we don't have to wait until tonight for us to..."   
  
Sarah smiled and said," Jareth, darling you know that I love you very much but lets do things the right way ok. I will feel better about myself and us if we did."   
  
Jareth nodded in agreement and held her tighter," Well it was worth a try don't you think?"   
  
"You bad king you. Now take me home so that I can go give my father a heart attack. Let's just get this over with.   
Jareth waved his hand and cloak and in an instant Sarah was back at home in her old room. It was morning there and it was as if time had not passed there. She could smell bacon in the air and coffee brewing in the air. She quickly looked at herself in the mirror and she was already in her regular jeans and T-shirt and tennis shoes. She brushed her hair slightly and grabbed it in a ponytail.   
  
She sighed and speaks out loud to herself," Ok Sarah now this is a piece of cake." She heard a laughter in the air and frowned and said," Go away don't you have a wedding to take care of?" More laughter was heard and then it faded away little by little.   
  
Sarah smiled and nodded her head and said," Oh well." She looked over to her bed and a crystal was floating behind her. She grabbed it and it popped in her hand and their was Jareth's crystal pendant with a note on it. "Darling maybe this will be of some help to your convincing."   
  
She looked at the pendant and awed at it's beauty. " He always thinks of everything."   
  
She took courage and went outside her room. "Sarah dear is that you?" said her father.   
Sarah ran down stairs and walked into the kitchen where he family was already beginning breakfast.   
  
"Wow you sure are lazy Sarah." Said a wide-eyed Toby who was joyfully placing a fork full of pancakes in his mouth.   
  
Sarah smiled and sat down. "Would you like some breakfast?" said her stepmother.   
  
"Why yes, some breakfast sounds good to me. "   
  
She serves her some pancakes and eggs and bacon on the side. She placed a coffee mug next to Sarah's plate.  
  
Sarah smiled at the huge breakfast and motioned her stepmother to come and sit down.   
  
"I have some rather important news to tell you guys."   
"Oh really? "Said her father.  
  
"Well what is it?" said Toby curiously.   
  
"Well , I'm inlove." Sarah said almost out of breath.  
  
"What well that is great Sarah. Who is he? What does he do? Where does he live?" Said Sarah's stepmom just like a reporter.  
  
Sarah smiled while her family stared at her awaiting her answer. "Well his name is Jareth, he is well a Goblin King."  
  
"A what?" said her father. "He is , he is a King." Sarah said taking a deep breath.  
" A king? Well what do you mean? A real king, of what country?" said her stepmom.   
"Well he is The King of the Goblins and he rules them the Labyrinth and some lands beyond the Labyrinth. He lives in the Underground you know with the fairies and goblins and dwarfs and sprites and elves etc. You know."   
Her family had all stopped eating by now and Toby broke the silence. " Hey isn't that the story you used to tell Sarah. About the Gobling King and how he took me and how you had to solve his Labyrinth to get me back and how he loved you but you turned him down?"  
Her parents looked at each other in awe and her stepmother barely swallowed what she had in her mouth.   
Her father quickly woke up from the daze and said," Sarah dear I don't think your joke is too funny. Now why would you play around with something like that?"   
"Dad, this is not a game, this is real. You've got to believe me really?"   
Her father stood up angrily and her stepmom stayed quiet not really know what to say or do.   
"Sarah I thought you had gotten over all those fantasies of yours. I thought that you were more level headed than before. What is going on?"   
Sarah stood up and walked over to her father and hugged him. " Father, I never have quiet told you how much I love you and how proud I am of you for having being the best father that you possibly could have been. You have made me happy and you even went and married a wonderful woman. I know at first it was hard for me to accept but in the end I knew that she was good for us. Then Toby just came to top it all off, he made things more perfect. But dad I am not lying, I have never been more level headed than I am now and even if you don't understand what I am saying I just want you to know that I am getting married with Jareth and that I would like you all to be there. But most of all I would like you to give me away."   
Sarah's father put his head down and nodded it in dismay. He didn't believe Sarah one bit.   
Sarah knew this and so she grabbed the crystal pendant from her pocket and placed it in front of her. She had tears in her eyes and said," Jareth darling, I need your help. They don't believe me.  
Suddenly a light began to glow from the crystal and a gust of air blew through the kitchen making the pots and pans hanging from the ceiling move back and forth.  
Glitter began to fall the sky and out came Jareth from the crystal pendant.   
Sarah's family was amazed at what had just happened and stood still like statues.  
Sarah ran up to Jareth and kissed him and hugged him and said," Hey guys I'd like you to meet Jareth. He is my fiancé.   
What do you think?"   
They all just raised their eyebrows and shrugged their shoulders. They felt tongue-tied and the only one who got any nerve to do anything was Toby who stepped up to Jareth slowly and looked up at him. "Jareth, Yea I have this strange feeling that I already know you."   
"Well of course you know me. You visited my castle when you were just a baby. "   
Toby smiled and nodded his head in disbelief and then Jareth began to sing," I heard my baby cry as loud as babes could cry what should I do. My baby's mom has gone and left my baby blue. No body knew. What kind of magic spell to use?"   
Then all of a sudden Toby began to sing it with! Sarah's parents were amazed!  
"Dance magic, dance, dance magic dance………."   
They both laughed and danced together while Sarah smiled and took her dad's hand and said," Dad this is the one I am going to marry and love forever. "   
Her father smiled and said," Well at least he knows how to sing!"   
Jareth turned around and became serious and went up to Sarah's dad and extended his hand out," Why I do believe that this is the way humans great each other in this part of the world."   
They shook hands with big smiles and Sarah and Jareth began to explain all that happened and Jareth how he fell in love with Sarah. Her family was beginning to like Jareth and accepted what was told to them.  
They grabbed some things they would need for their trip to the Underground and Jareth explained that they didn't need too much since he can make whatever they would need with his magic.   
"Even clean the dirty dishes?" said Sarah's mom and everyone laughed as Jareth said," Why that 's a piece of cake."   
And when everyone turned to look all the dishes were washed and in their place.   
Jareth made a crystal from his hand and it blew big and next thing they knew they were in Jareth's castle. 


	20. chapter 20

Chapter 20  
  
  
When Sarah and her family arrived mostly all the preparations for her wedding were done all that was left to fix would be their clothing. But Jareth wanted to take care of all that himself. Being the stylish fae that he was it would be easy.   
  
Jareth made clothes for all of them with his magic and left them inside their bedroom chambers. Sarah's families were still in shock and were walking around as if in a daze. Jareth went to fix some last preparations while Sarah decided to go to her bedroom chamber and rest a while.   
  
Sarah was in her room and was lying down on her bed but couldn't rest at all. She was tossing and turning but sleep was eluding her. She was thinking of how all of this seemed like a dream. She was at last at peace and very happy.   
She began to cry of happiness and couldn't help but smile and cry at the same time. Then she heard a voice next to her. It was Jareth ," That is not they way a bride to be should be. No a bride to be should be getting ready and not lying around like a little cry baby."   
  
  
Sarah smiled and began to laugh hysterically. Jareth reached over and kissed her gently on the forehead. Sarah reached over and hugged him tightly. "Oh Jareth this is the happiest day of my life!"   
  
Jareth became serious and stood up. Sarah stood up as well and grabbed his arm. "Are you alright?"   
  
Jareth turned around and grabbed her by the waist and caressed her hair. He looked deeply into her eyes and Sarah felt as if he was looking into her very soul. She could see the hunger and love in his eyes. Their breathing became heavy and Sarah felt as if she was going to faint. Jareth leaned over and kissed her gently in on her lips. Then the kiss became more deep and passionate as they both held each other tight. Then all of a sudden they were floating in the air. They swirled around in a gust of wind and glitter. Sarah opened her eyes and could see her that they were like in a dream that she had once had.   
  
They floated back down and Sarah began to sigh, "Wow if that is how you kiss when you are passionate then.."   
  
Jareth smiled and said," You just got a taste of what your honeymoon is going to be like!"  
  
Sarah smiled and even blushed," Now get out cause I need to get ready. Please call Lorali so that she can help me."   
  
Later in the Evening............  
  
  
All the guests had arrived and all the preparations were complete. The wedding was to be inside the same chapel that was used for Jareth's parents wedding. Jareth had fixed it up since it had been out of use. It was very much like an Aboveground cathedral. There were windows of colors that told stories and these stories were of Jareth and Sarah's first encounter. He had made it that way. There were flowers of all kinds but mostly from Aboveground for Sarah's sake.   
  
The benches were arranged for they're to be a middle aisle and there was a white silk long carpet covering it. White roses and white asters decorated the aisles. Large arrangements of Orchids and snapdragons decorated the front alter. Golden statues of Sarah and Jareth stood one on one side and the other on the opposite side of the alter. Little white lights aligned the walls of the alter, the pulpit was made of wood it had carvings on it of Sarah and Jareth kissing. Jareth had made it that way. Kosmos stood behing the pulpit in a white robe with gold trimmings.   
  
Jareth walked in with a white suit similar to that he wore with his last encounter with Sarah on her first journey there. He looked gorgeous and nervous!   
  
The Underground Council had first seats next to Sarah's family who were all dressed in attire that resembled medireview clothing. They were all in ivory and gold. The guests were all waiting for Sarah to arrive. Even King Everett and Princess Amarillis were anxious to finally see Sarah marry Jareth.   
Then the music began. It was the wedding march in honor of Sarah. She walked in with her father and everyone stood. She looked radiant in her ivory dress. It was similar to that of a medireview princess dress. It had a heart shaped front with princess cuffs. The skirt was long and it had layers of lace on top of lace. It had gold trimmings and little golden flowers decorating the cuffs and bottom of the skirt. Her hair was up with little curls falling down it was held with a golden tiara. Her hair had golden streaks and little white and golden flowers from the faery forest decorating it. Her make-up was natural but with golden hews. She looked like a real Queen. Her shoes were golden slippers with crystal heels. Her face was half covered by her veil.   
Jareth sighed when he saw his beautiful bride to be. She walked in gracefully with Lorali holding her long tail. Lorali herself looked pretty. She had on a little golden dress and her hair been let down with a small wreath of flowers on her head.   
  
Hoggle looked at her proudly from the side since had been showing everyone to their seat.   
  
Sarah made it to the front and Kosmos welcomed everyone. He asked who was giving Sarah away and her father said with tears in his eyes," I her father Robert Williams give her away."   
  
Sarah kissed her father on the forehead and Jareth gave his arm to her.   
Kosmos began the ceremony but this time there were no interruptions. The ceremony was beautiful with Sarah and Jareth saying their own vows.   
  
"Sarah I vow to be faithful, respectful, loving, understanding, truthful for all eternity. I hope to make all your dreams come true and I hope that I will be all that you ever dreamed me to be." He held Sarah's hand and kissed it.   
  
  
Sarah with tears in her eyes responded," Jareth my love, I know that in the past I have hurt you but I am looking forward to making up to you for the rest of our lives. I love you and I also promise to be faithful, understanding and grateful for your love for all eternity.   
  
Mostly everyone had tears in their eyes and then Kosmos introduced the new happy couple.   
  
  
The reception was a success as well and all the guests were well entertained. The music was playing, the food was delicious and everyone congratulated the new Queen Sarah and King Jareth.   
Sarah's family went home back to Aboveground. Jareth and Sarah said their goodbyes and excused themselves. They wanted to be alone. 


	21. chapter 21

Chapter 21  
  
The guests only smiled as they threw rice on them as they were heading out of the ballroom where the reception was being held.   
  
  
  
King Everett and Princess Amarillis only smiled at each other as they see the happy couple running and ducking the rice and petals. Kosmos waved his good bye and smiled to see such happiness.  
  
  
Sarah's family had tears in their eyes when they were leaving. Toby made Sarah promise that they would visit for holidays and birthdays. Sarah looked at her new husband and he just nodded his head for yes.   
  
  
Hoggle and Lorali were holding hands and took advantage at the reception to announce their engagement. Everyone was surprised but happy especially Sarah.   
  
The entire wedding had been a success. "This was certainly a very interesting day." Said the old Elf that belonged to the Council.   
  
  
"Congratulations, it will be a pleasure to have you as one of the members of royalty in the Underground" said the Old Woodland Sprite to Sarah.   
  
  
Yes all had been a marvelous and adventurous day and Sarah and Jareth were very ready to retire. Jareth held Sarah's hand and he closed her eyes before they entered his bedroom chambers. Sarah was feeling excited and placed her hands over his hands.   
  
"What are you up to Jareth?" Sarah asked like a little girl.   
  
"Ok I have a surprise for you. Be patient my love," He said in his most seductive voice.   
  
  
Sarah giggled of happiness and excitement she couldn't wait to see what he had prepared for her.   
  
He let her in and the room was decorated with candles and rose petals and little shiny lights that lit the room. The room smelled of roses and vanilla. Sarah's senses rose with delight as he took off his hands from her eyes.   
She astounded quickly hugged him and kissed him lightly on his cheek.   
There was a candle lit dinner on a small table on the balcony. The view was marvelous as fireworks were lit up in the sky for them at a wave of Jareth's hand. Soft music played in the air all love songs that Sarah loved. Jareth knew each one and had them recorded for her.  
  
He wanted to make sure that Sarah had all the comfort's of home so that she felt more secure in her new home. He had the dinner made by Emeril Lagasse, the menu was:  
  
Brined and Roasted Turkey Cornbread and Andouille Dressing Brussels Sprouts with Walnuts Brandy and Orange-Mashed Sweet Potatoes in Orange Cups Walnut Tart with Chocolate Drizzles .  
  
  
  
"Boy Jareth you really went out of your way." Sarah said with an almost watery mouth.   
  
Jareth merely smiled and said, "Only the best for you my darling."   
Sarah went back inside the room and decided to freshen up. "Honey I am going to freshen up if you don't mind." She said as she went into the large bathroom inside the bedroom.  
  
It had a huge Jacuzzi and a shower, a large golden vanity, and a sink made for both him and her. Jareth had really out done himself. The bathroom was color coordinated with beige and gold. The bedroom itself had been color coordinated a beige, gold and burgundy. Sarah was amazed at Jareth's great interior design abilities. She saw a beautiful vanilla lace and silk gown hanging on the back of the door when she closed it.   
  
  
"Wow this is so beautiful. It looks like it's fit for a Queen." She laughed to herself and said," Hey well I am a Queen now aren't I? A Goblin Queen to be exact." She smiled and continued on her taking a shower.   
  
She looks over at the Jacuzzi and says, "We shall try you out tomorrow morning. After all we have eternity now."   
  
  
Jareth waited impatiently outside having gotten into more comfortable clothes himself. He now had on silk burgundy boxers and matching silk robe, his hair was in a ponytail and he smelled like Obsession of Calvin Klein knowing perfectly that Sarah loved that fragrant.   
  
  
Sarah had changed already and was placing the last finishing touches of light make-up and when she saw all her favorite perfumes and she decided to place on some Diamonds since she felt like a Queen now. She had on those pretty pumps with fluffy feathers on the top.   
  
  
"Boy Sarah I bet you never thought you'd wear something like this." She placed on the long beige silk robe with lining of feathers on and smiled at her reflection.   
  
"Ok Jareth ready or not here I come." She said as she let out a sigh and began to feel a bit nervous.   
  
When she opened the door Jareth's face lit up and so did Sarah's.   
"Wow" was the only thing each other said and Jareth finally reacted and took Sarah's hand and kissed it lightly. He took her to the balcony and they enjoyed their dinner and fireworks.   
  
They talked about everything. She told spoke to him about her childhood and Jareth told her about his and the life he had before he became a King. Later they danced a bit to music. They kissed and hugged and the passion began to stir.   
  
Jareth spoke sweet seductive words to Sarah's ear," Sarah I love you and I want to have you as my wife forever. I want to kiss every part of your body. I want to know what you taste like and what you like for me to awaken your passions. I want to know everything about you. Your outside and your insides Sarah, I want to be inside you. I want to be one with you. "   
  
  
Sarah's eyes widen and she felt as if she were in dream. He lifted her up and took her to their bed. He began to take off her clothing and he kissed her from head to toe. Sarah clung on to him holding on to his soft hair. He began to move upward starting from her toes. He caressed softly trickling his fingers up and down her legs. Sarah only moaned in excitement. He began to open her legs up little by little and Sarah gave no resistance.   
  
  
He began to kiss her inner thighs and softly began to touch her and caress her. She felt that every part of her body exploded in an intense sensation. She couldn't resist to moan and scream. Her body tensing up for the climax as his mouth warmed her most private inner being, her body never felt such joy. To make love to her husband was the best thing that she had experienced. Her body exploded in light jitters and sweat as the heat exploded from within. She moaned in pleasure grasping the silk sheets around her.   
  
Jareth looked at this lovely woman who was now his wife and he understood that intimacy with someone that you truly love was far worth better than any other fling he had ever had.   
  
  
He loved that he could make her so vulnerable and yet to love her with all his being.   
  
  
Sarah grabbed him and pulled him up to her. She tossed him under her and began to return the favor. Jareth had never felt himself so full of pleasure and love that his body quivered with excitement. Sarah kissed him and scratched him lightly with her nails. She finally rose up to kiss him and she placed him inside her she felt as if no one else existed in the world just them. As their bodies became one it seemed that their love was more intense than either thought. They kissed each other almost eating each other up in sweet surrender.   
  
  
Their lovemaking lasted to make them almost exhausted and when both were totally satisfied Jareth and Sarah climaxed one last time together in one accord.  
  
  
They both kissed and hugged each other tightly. Sarah lay on Jareth's shoulder and told him how happy she was and he looked deeply into her eyes and said, "Sarah my dear wife, may we always live in happiness love and joy.   
Sarah smiled and kissed Jareth. "My love I am sure we will, I am sure we will."   
  
  
  
The Happy Ending!!!!!!!! 


End file.
